


Hypnotic Bonds

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie wakes up after spending a passionate night with Stefan and is horrified when she realizes she has no idea what led to it. As she tries to piece together what happened she struggles with her attraction to Stefan, especially when the vampire in question makes it clear he wouldn't mind picking up where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Stefan Salvatore first opens his eyes he is surprised to find himself spread out on the ground with only a blanket separating him and the hard floor. As his eyes explore the room, he quickly realizes that he is in the old witches' house. Not all that strange since he's been a frequent visitor over the last month. What is strange however is that he's completely naked and his body is stiff in a way that only comes from having amazing sex.

Did he bring one of his meals back here? No he wouldn't do that; he would have taken them taken them to a hotel so he wouldn't have to hear Damon and Elena bitch. So what happened last night? At that moment he feels the weight of a sleeping body on top of him, pressed against all the right places. He grunts a little when the semi-hard erection he had upon waking grows harder.

Well that definitively rules out it being one of his meals because he never spends the entire night with them. So who is this mystery woman that is pressed against him? In order to determine who she is, he slides the hand that is wrapped around her waist up her back, her neck, before stopping to cup her jaw. He sighs at her how soft her skin seems to be and he's suddenly reminded of the last time he marveled at how soft a woman's skin was.

Bonnie Bennett.

He remembers touching her face about a year ago after she had overdone it with a spell and passed out. He'd been terrified as he tried to rouse her awake. So much so that even when she finally opened her eyes he didn't pull his hand back right away. Instead he continued touching her face, wondering how it was possible for her skin to feel so soft as their gazes met. The moment had only lasted until they were interrupted by the Gilberts, but it was a moment that had stayed with him despite everything that came after it. He always figured that moment had been fleeting and that he would never get as close to Bonnie that way again.

Fate however apparently decided to step in because the skin underneath his hand is just as soft as Bonnie's had been that day. Closer examination of his sleeping partner and Stefan knows it's right away that it's her. Although her head is buried in his chest, it's the same long and wavy dark hair that covers her head, the same brown skin that he now knows is just as soft as the skin covering her face. The body pressed against his is the same body he's spent a good amount time checking out. Back then it had usually been done very discreetly, though he's gotten more blatant with it in the last month.

It's at that moment that he remembers just what he had been doing here last night. He and Bonnie had been in the basement working on a way to open Esther Mikaelson's coffin, something they've been doing since he went to her for help a month ago. It's been mostly professional, though he's managed to get a few laughs out of her. Last night had been no different, yet somehow they ended up here, tangled naked on the floor.

A grin starts to appear on his face as memories of the night before start to flood his mind. Last night had been amazing and now that he's fully awake, all he wants to do is pick up where they left off. So he makes a point of moving his thumb across her cheek, remembering from last night how sensitive she is there.

It works and soon Bonnie stirs against his chest, her warm breath sending heat against his non-existent heart. He watches intently as she slowly wakes up and her eyes flutter open. She shifts against him, her thigh grazing his erection and he lets out quiet grunt. When she lifts her head off his chest and her gaze meets his, he's briefly transported to the night before when those same eyes were darkened with lust as she rode him on this very blanket.

Before Bonnie Bennett even opens her eyes she knows she's not alone and that she's naked. One big clue is the fact that she can feel an equally naked male appendage poking her in the thigh. Her first thought is that she somehow ended up spending the night with Jeremy, but she quickly nixes that idea because guy she's pressed against smells different than Jeremy usually does. Instead of the scent of axe body spray, a much more expensive scent fills her nostrils. Bonnie knows that scent; she spent a good amount of time trying to figure out how someone could smell so good. So yes she knows without even looking who she'll find when she finally opens her eyes.

Still despite knowing, she has a hard time confirming her suspicions because she knows once she opens her eyes it will make it real and once it's real she'll have to deal with the aftermath. She's forced to however once she feels the fluttering of a thumb against her cheek. Slowly her eyes open and she's not surprised to find a naked Stefan Salvatore staring intently at her.

"Stefan?" She looks at him in surprise.

The man in question only grins in response.

* * *

Two figures lay tangled together in the large bed, the sheets thrown haphazardly across them. There is a chill in the air, enough to bother one of its occupants.

"I'm cold" Caroline Forbes whispers into the chest of the male body she's cuddled against. God she missed having Tyler in her bed and she is so happy he finally managed to break from Klaus' compulsion. Intending on going back to sleep, she trails her hand across his chest to get warmer, only to freeze when it becomes clear that the body is less bulky than Tyler's. She lifts her head and does a double take when she realizes that she's staring into Damon Salvatore's piercing blue eyes.

"Oh God! Damon?" She shrieks, her phantom heart hammering in her chest. How could this have happened? The last thing she remembers is coming to see Damon to ask him to back off of Elena and then she remembers them stripping down and then... She knows if she weren't a vampire she would be blushing right now.

"Blondie?"

Damon Salvatore blinks in disbelief at his bed partner. _Shit_ , is the only word he can think of as he glances at the blonde vampire. When he had woken up this morning and realized he wasn't alone, he assumed he picked up some random woman to spend the night with. He's done so before after all. Having long since decided that just because he's in love with Elena, that doesn't mean he has to become a monk while he waits for her to come to her senses.

But of course he ends up fucking the one woman ─other than Bonnie ─that is off limits to him. Elena may not be happy about his hookups with random women, but at the end of the day she knows she would look petty for saying something. Hooking up with her friends on the other hand is a completely different matter. Although he knows the girl wouldn't outright say anything, it would definitely lessen the chances of getting to be with her down the line and drive her back into Stefan's arms. So for him to have done it anyway makes no sense at all, which makes him think someone else had something to do with it. His eyes narrow when he remembers the argument he had with Caroline the night before.

"So this was what you what you had planned when you told me to stop coming between Elena and Stefan last night?" He grips her arm and looks into her eyes. "You couldn't get me to agree to leave Elena alone so you decided that that fucking me would do the trick?" Damon accuses angrily. Still despite his anger, he is unable to stop his gaze from dropping to her naked breasts. It's not the worst thing to happen to him considering how good he's feeling this morning, but he doesn't like being played.

Her eyes widen at his accusation and she furiously jerks away from his grip. When she realizes where his gaze is she snatches the black sheet over her bare breasts. "I think the better question is what did you do? I'm not the one that has a habit of compelling the people I fuck." She snarls, her anger getting the better of her. She can't believe this happened again, that he did this to her again.

"I didn't do anything." He says as he climbs out his bed.

"You really expect me to believe that after what happened between us when we first met? For all I know you could've compelled me like you did back then. " She makes a point of ignoring him as he walks across the room completely naked and takes a seat in one of the oversized arm chairs in the room.

"I'm trying to win over Elena, compelling and hooking up with one of her best friends is not the way to do that." Damon points out as he slips a pair of pants on.

"You have point." Caroline admits reluctantly. At this point Damon is just as whipped as Stefan had been before losing his emotions, so he definitely wouldn't seek her out for one night stand. "So if neither of us would do this under normal circumstances what do you think happened?"

What would make them both lose their minds and jump into bed together after even after the bad history they have? Their eyes meet as they both come to the same conclusion "A spell!" They both blurt out simultaneously.

"Looks like you're smarter than I thought, Blondie." Damon quips with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Damon." She snaps, angry enough that she pushes the sheet aside and gets out of bed to find her clothing, not caring that she's still completely naked.

"I'm just trying to bring some levity to the situation." He shrugs, inadvertently licking his lips when he gets another glimpse of her body.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't find cheating on my boyfriend amusing." Caroline says quietly as she looks around for her clothes. She and Tyler have finally managed to get back on track now that he's managed to rid himself of Klaus' compulsion and now it's ruined. She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't immediately remember that her clothes are somewhere in the living room.

Once Damon hears the distress in her voice and sees her desperately trying to find her clothes, he stops smiling and quickly finds her one of his robes to wear. "Relax, Blondie." His soothes as she pulls on the robe. "This is far from cheating. Since a spell is involved, you didn't have any control of your actions and I'm sure the mutt will understand that." He surprises both of them by pulling her into a hug. He must be getting soft because the idea of her anguish shouldn't make him want to comfort her.

Caroline is surprised when the hug actually makes her feel a little better. That lasts all of ten seconds before she remembers that she's hugging Damon Salvatore and she awkwardly pulls away from his embrace.

"So we're in agreement that it's a spell." Damon decides to change the subject. "Do you have any guesses about who is involved?"

"Maybe something went wrong with one of Bonnie's spells." Caroline suggests not really believing it, but knowing that would better for it to be a mishap of Bonnie's than it being someone out to get them.

"No Judgy would never be that careless." Damon shakes his head.

"You're right, but who would do something this personal? I could see one of our many enemies trying to take us out, but this is a completely different thing."

"I think I might have an idea." Damon rushes across the room and picks up his phone. It's time he talked to a certain brunette doppelganger.

* * *

The sun peaks trough the curtains of the large bedroom, waking Tyler Lockwood. He lets out a sigh as he gets his bearings and pleasantly surprised to find a cool naked body draped on top of him. At first he assumes that he and Caroline met up and they ended up in her bedroom, but when he looks around he doesn't recognize the room he's in. All he knows is that it's very expensive if the curtains and trinkets are to go by. The only person he knows with that kind of money is Klaus. Maybe he took Caroline there last night. No that makes no sense. He would never spend the night in the Mikaelson mansion. After finally getting out of Klaus' thrall the last thing he would want to do is go back. Not to mention the idea of taking Caroline there when Klaus is actively trying to pursue her would not be the best idea.

A surge of anger floods him when he thinks of the way the bastard has been blatantly trying to steal Caroline away while he was fighting off his compulsion. It's not that he's worried that Caroline will succumb to the original's advances because he knows she won't, but he still hates that the asshole has completely disregarded their relationship. When he feels Caroline shift against him, he decides to put it out of his mind and instead focus on his naked girlfriend. Slowly, Tyler pulls the sheet back to wake her up and get her in the mood.

However instead of finding a blonde head burrowed in his chest, he sees a brunette one. His heart starts to race when he comes to conclusion that he cheated on his girlfriend with another woman. He freezes when the woman in question begins to wake up and lifts her head, gasping when he realizes that he knows the woman.

"Why am I here?" Katherine Pierce asks, haughtiness dripping off her voice. "Did you do something to me?" She glares at the hybrid as she sits up, not bothering to cover herself up.

"Of course I didn't have anything to do with this." He glares back, angry that she would even make the suggestion. "Believe me the last thing I would ever want to do is sleep with you." Tyler decides to ignore the fact that he spent most of the night with is dick inside of her.

"You weren't saying that last night." She glances down at his erection. "And based on that hard on you aren't saying it right now either." She intentionally cups one of her breasts and isn't surprised to see the lust in his eyes. She may not plan on picking up where they left off; it doesn't mean she can't tease him.

Tyler groans as his cock twitches slightly at her gesture, but he still makes a point of jumping out of the bed and pulling on his boxers. "Obviously I was out of my mind last night."

"Oh please, you were all over me last night and I can see it in your eyes that part of you still wants me right now. So don't act like the thought never crossed your mind before last night." She snaps, slightly annoyed by his insistence that he would never want her.

"I'll admit that I find you hot, but I would never hurt Caroline that way intentionally. I love her. So like I said, something else has to be going on. Come on you can't expect me to believe you had this" He uses his hands to point out their state of undress. "planned last night."

"You're right." Katherine admits as she climbs out of bed and slips on the silk robe that is draped on the chair next to her bed. "I definitely didn't plan on fucking you when we ran into each other yesterday. I had bigger things on my mind." Like a certain dark-haired original. So how the hell did she go from looking for Elijah to sleeping with Tyler Lockwood?

She frowns as the details of the night start to come back to her. She had been on her way to see Elijah when she bumped into the hybrid. After that the only things she can remember is them all over each other before they somehow ended up going to her place so they could fuck each other's brains out.

Still despite the unexpectedness of the night before, she's not at all angry because the sex hadn't been bad at all. In fact it had been downright remarkable, especially compared to his uncle Mason. Don't get her wrong the sex with Mason had been good, but Tyler had been even better; something that surprises her considering how young he is. It also seems the younger Lockwood has a talent for giving head and now she knows why vampire Barbie is always all over him.

She is broken out of her thoughts when her phone rings. Katherine reaches down to pick up her phone from the night stand and lets out an annoyed sigh when she realizes that Damon is calling her. "What?" She doesn't even bother with a greeting.

"So I woke up with someone I didn't expect last night." Damon ignores her terse greeting. "Someone that hates me and it could ruin my chances with Elena."

Well that's either the blonde or the witch. She's guessing the blonde since she has a feeling Damon wouldn't be all that upset if spent the night with the witch. She glances at Tyler who is glancing at his own phone, probably texting vampire Barbie. If those two spent the night together, then something definitely has to be going on.

Still she's not sure she likes where this conversation is going. "What the hell does your pathetic sex life have to do with me?"

"You tell me."

"Wait…you think I had something to do with this?" She rolls her eyes in annoyance. Leave it to Damon Salvatore to be arrogant enough to think her mind is on him.

"Well you come back to town after making it clear that you want Stefan to yourself and boom this happens. What I am supposed to think?"

"Why would I go through all of this to get Stefan in my bed when I could just compel him?" She points out logically. Not that she would at this point since at the end of the day it would do her no good. Not to mention she has focused her attentions on Elijah at the moment.

"That might have been a good explanation if you didn't see firsthand how Stefan is capable of breaking compulsions when he really wants to. You made it clear the last time you were in town that you would do almost anything to get him so it wouldn't surprise me if you worked with someone to make it happen."

"That does sound like something I could be capable of, but why would I involve you? And if I did involve you wouldn't make more sense for me to make sure you got with Elena so I could have Stefan to myself?"

"You hate me and you love starting shit. Getting to be with Stefan and pissing me off at the same time would be a like winning the lottery to you."

"Look, I don't have time for these stupid accusations so I'll admit that I woke up with someone this morning, it just wasn't Stefan." She glances at Tyler who has managed to put on his jeans and is pulling his shirt over his head.

"If it wasn't Stefan than who was it?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Whatever." He snaps and Katherine can practically hear him roll his eyes. "Just come to boardinghouse. If you didn't have anything to do with then I'm sure you want know who did."

"Fine." She says briskly before hanging up the phone. She glances at Tyler who has just stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Well it looks like there may be an explanation for what happened last night."

"Yeah I know. Caroline sent me a text asking me to meet her at the boardinghouse. I'll wait for you to get dressed in the other room." He begins to take a step toward the door when he's stopped by Katherine's voice.

"What makes you think I'd actually get in a car with you? I am capable of getting myself there."

"We left your car in the parking lot of that boutique, remember?" He points out.

A flood of heat rushes through her body as she remembers the conversation they had when they'd been discussing the quickest way to her place. "Okay, I'll let you drive, but after this meeting you're taking me to get my car."

"Okay." He nods and is just about to leave her alone to get changed when she undoes her robe, allowing it to slip off her body before sauntering to her closet to find some clothes.

"You've already seen everything." She explains when she turns to find him gaping at her in shock. "No point in being self-conscious about it."

The playful glint in her eyes causes Tyler's wolf to emerge and he is unable to stop the growl from leaving his chest. He knows it's because it hasn't been that long since they were together and her scent is still all over his body riling up the wolf in him. He can only hope once he is able to shower and get some distance from her that his wolf will calm down.

When Katherine hears the hybrid's low growl, her body warms and she remembers how much she liked that sound last night. There's something sexy about having a male come undone and embrace his baser instincts. As soon as the thought enters her mind she makes a point of making it disappear. She definitely doesn't need to go down that road. Instead she focuses on putting on her clothes.

* * *

Aching muscles and stiff joints are the first thing Alaric Saltzman notices when he opens his eyes, something that surprises him. The last time he felt this way had been when he'd been attacked by one of Klaus' hybrids a few weeks ago, but this time the soreness is different. This time there is there layer of satisfaction there, something that usually only happens after he has sex. That means he spent the night with someone, but who?

The last thing Alaric remembers is Elena coming over to his place to check up him. He also remembers having a talk about her current troubles with Stefan and Damon. After that he has vivid memories of naked bodies writing together as they moan in ecstasy. When the implications of those particular memories start to fully register he tries to sit up, but the feminine body covering his own body prevents it.

For second he has hopes that he went out to one of the local bars and picked up a woman there, but those hopes are quickly dashed when he looks down and sees Elena Gilbert's dark head pressed against his shoulder. How in the world did this happen? How did he end up bedding one of his former students? There's only one way to find out so Alaric carefully moves his hand to her shoulder and gently tries to shake her awake.

Elena doesn't budge and he tries again, this time gently calling out her name. "Elena, I need you to wake up."

This time she stirs slightly, but not enough to wake up her. She does however start to move the hand that is draped across his chest, her fingers stroking his chest hair. Alaric groans when his body starts to respond to her in a way he doesn't really need at the moment. The last thing he needs is for his prick to harden while Elena's still pressed against him. So when he calls out her name for a second time, he realizes he can no longer afford to be gentle about."

"Elena!" He shakes her harder. "Wake up!"

Startled out of her sleep, Elena jolts up unexpectedly and gasps when she sees Alaric staring at her. She takes in their naked bodies and "Oh my God! H-how did this happen?"

"I'm not really sure." Alaric says with head in his hands. "What do you remember?"

"I remember us talking last night and then…" She stops speaking when gets a flash of Alaric peeling her underwear off, another of his head between her legs, him burying himself inside of her, and another of her juices soaking the sheets as she screamed his name. Her eyes widen when she meets her former teacher's eyes and she can see the same lust she's currently feeling reflected in his eyes.

"I guess we're on the same page then." He clears his throat trying to shake the thoughts of the night before. "Because I remember it the same way and I definitely did not have this planned last night." He won't pretend that he's never notice her beauty, but he never would have considered crossing the line with her.

"Neither did I" Elena shakes her head. She would be lying if she said she never noticed how hot he was, but she never seriously entertained the thought anything actually happening between them. So how she ended up in bed with him now is a complete mystery to her. The only think she can think is that it's magic related and she says as much to Alaric.

"It's certainly a possibility with memory loss this specific."

"I think I should call Bonnie and Caroline." She starts to ramble to herself. She gasps when another thought comes to her. "Oh god I have to call Damon!" The last thing she wants to hear is his mouth.

"How about I call him and you call your friends." He suggests as he climbs out of bed. Once he's steady on his feet he walks across the room to find a pair of pants.

Elena flushes and averts her gaze when she sees a glimpse of his naked backside. Still she is unable to stop the image of her hands on that same backside as he moves on top of her. When she finally looks at him again his pants and shoes are on and he's pulling a shirt over his head.

"I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed in peace." He gives her a small smile before he softly closes the door behind him.

The moment the door closes, she realizes that the two of them had just had an entire conversation completely naked without her feeling self-conscious about her body. Something that should embarrass her since it took months for her to feel comfortable around Stefan. Not wanting to go down that particular road at the moment, Elena picks up her phone and dials Bonnie's number.

* * *

The first thing Klaus Mikaelson feels when he wakes up is the weight of two bodies draped over his. Once he opens his eyes, a smug smile appears on his face when he takes in the sight of Remy and Kali ─two witches currently under his authority─ cuddled against him.

Kali the more serious of the two witches is on his right, her head resting against his chest. Every so often, she lets out a breath and the ends of her braids move against his torso. He smirks when he sees the serious expression on her face, amused that even when she's sleeping she's serious minded.

He looks to his left at Remy, who also has her head on his chest. In contrast to Kali, Remy's expression is more peaceful. Her long brown hair is loose across his chest managing to mingle with Kali's dark braids.

For a second he continues to look back and forth between the women, memories of the night before going through his mind. Having a threesome had been the last thing on his mind last night, but he knows all too well that things don't always work out the way you plan. His cock hardens as he thinks about the way he made them scream and how well they pleasured his body.

The longer he thinks about the night before, the more aroused he grows and after a while he decides to wake the women up so they can finish what they started. After a bit of prodding both women wake up. Before either of them can blink, he has Kali straddled on his face and Remy impaled on his cock. The least he can do is give them a bit more pleasure before sending them on their way.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert yawns and stretches before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he gets his bearings, he quickly realizes that he's not in his bedroom. Upon further exploration of the room, he notesthat he's apparently in some kind of hotel room and based on the body pressed against his he's not alone. At first he assumes it could be Bonnie, but the woman in bed with him is too tall and then there's the fact that Bonnie basically hates his guts at this point.

"About time you woke up." Rebekah Mikaelson props herself on her arm and waits for Jeremy to react to her presence.

"You're Klaus' sister." Jeremy sits up in the bed when he recognizes the naked woman. Did you compel me into doing this?"

"I didn't do anything to you and frankly I'm insulted that you would even suggest that." Her eyes darken with anger. "Is it so hard to believe that we just had a bit too much to drink and ended up spending the night with one another?"

"I'm sorry." Jeremy apologizes and softly squeezes her shoulder. He doesn't know Rebekah all that well, from what he's heard he knows that she can be just as dangerous as Klaus, but he can also tell the girl is vulnerable. Who wouldn't be after losing ninety years of their life? The least he can do is cut her a little slack. "It's just a lot has happened over the last few months and I'm a little on edge. I don't like not knowing how this happened."

"It's okay." She accepts his apology and squeezes the hand on her shoulder. "I'm not exactly sure what happened either. I remember going to a bar to get a drink and I remember running into you. I remember us naked in this bed, but I don't remember what happened in between."

"Yeah that's what I remember too." He nods before smiling softly. "For the record I did have a good time."

"So did I." She returns his smile and starts to rub his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I haven't been with anyone in over ninety years and I just want to remember this as more than a drunken mistake. Will you help me?" She gives him pleading look as she continues to rubs his chest.

"Okay." Jeremy barely gets his agreement out before he's pushed on his back and Rebekah's straddling his hips. He groans happily when she sinks down on his erection and starts to move.

* * *

Alaric stares at his hands, his eyes lingering on the phone he just hung up. Telling Damon that he spent the night with the girl he's in love with hadn't been easy and he knows it will be even harder when they all meet up face to face.

The worst part is there is a part of him that doesn't even regret the night before. It's the first time in a long time that he woke up completely satisfied and settled, the first time that he woke up without remembering his wife and he wants that feeling to continue.

Except it can't because this is Elena, a girl he's made a point of looking out for, Yet here he is thinking about the night he had with her. It's wrong on so many levels. She may have turned 18 which technically makes her an adult legally, but it's still wrong.

The door to his bedroom opens and the object of his thoughts walks in with her cell phone in her hand. She looks beautiful like she always does, but Alaric decides to ignore those thoughts at the moment. Instead he stands up and meets her halfway across the room.

"I couldn't get a hold of Bonnie, but I did talk to Caroline and she spent the night with Damon, she's really upset about it."

"I know he filled me in when we talked. By the way, Damon's decided to get everyone together at the boardinghouse so we can figure out what happened."

"So what do we do now?" She asks nervously. She knows her car is out there, but she's unsure she'll be able to focus enough to drive to the boardinghouse right now.

Seeing the stressed out look on her face, Alaric decides to take things over for the moment. "I'll drive us to the boardinghouse so we can figure this out. Everything is going to fine." His voice is gentle and Elena appreciates it.

"Okay." Elena nods quietly. "I'll try to get a hold of Jeremy while we're on our way."

Alaric nods and picks up his car keys and is starting to head to the door, when he realizes Elena hasn't moving an inch.

"What's wrong?" He's always hated to see her distressed.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that it was you I spent the night with and not someone dangerous. I feel safe with you." She smiles gratefully at him.

Alaric returns her smile and they have a bit of a staring contest before they come to their senses. Elena watches as he pulls the door open and the two walk outside.

* * *

Jeremy watches from the bed as a fully dressed Rebekah picks up her bag and closes the door behind her, leaving him alone in the hotel room. Their quickie had been pretty good, but the moment they both came he'd felt guilty beyond belief. Though he and Bonnie are broken up and he technically hasn't done anything wrong it still feels like he's betraying her. He wants her back and sleeping with Rebekah had been a bad idea. Especially now that it's morning and he's sober enough to know better.

Still it had felt so good to be inside of a woman again. Bonnie had been the last person he slept with and the last time that happened had been a month before their breakup two months ago. So when Rebekah made it clear she wanted to pick up where they left off, he'd been unable to resist. He sighs and slips out of the bed, intending on facing the consequences of his stupidity when his phone rings. He picks it up off the end table and frowns when he sees who is calling him.

Elena.

She must be worried about him since he never came home last night. He answers not wanting to worry her anymore.

"Elena, I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I got drunk and I…"

"You weren't drunk, it was a spell." She blurts out before he can finish his sentence.

"A spell? How do you know?" He asks as he pulls on his jeans.

"Because the same thing happened to me and the rest of the group. We're all meeting at the boardinghouse right now to talk about it."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." He starts to hang up when he's hears Elena speak again.

"Wait, Bonnie's not answering her phone so can you fill her in on what happened?"

"Okay, but…."

The phone hangs up abruptly and Jeremy frowns, wondering why she would choose him of all people to try to get a hold of Bonnie. He's probably one of the last people she wants to talk to aside from Damon.

Jeremy frowns as a dark thought runs through his mind. Elena implied that everyone in the group was affected by the spell, which means Bonnie was as well. That means she spent the night with someone she hadn't planned to and the only thought that is running through his mind is Damon.

It's certainly plausible. He's seen the way the dark-haired Salvatore looks at Bonnie when he thinks no one else is looking, like he wouldn't mind taking her to bed. He was able to ignore it most of the time because Bonnie barely tolerates Damon, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of her changing her mind about him now that they are no longer together.

That's probably why she didn't answer the phone when Elena called. A flood of anger runs through him as images of Bonnie and Damon moving together infiltrate his mind. He has to get to the boardinghouse as soon as possible so he can see just how much damage is done.

* * *

"Stefan?" Bonnie gasps as she scoots away from the naked vampire, hissing when the muscles in her thighs start to ache. "What...what the hell did we do last night?" The last thing she remembers is being down here with Stefan where they once again made an attempt to open up Esther's coffin. After that things get a little blurry because she doesn't remember how they went from that to her and Stefan getting naked together.

"I think it's obvious what we did." Stefan snorts, gently grabs her by the thighs, and places her in his lap. "And I for one think we should do it again." He leans in to kiss her, but she pulls away from him and hops off of his lap.

Once on her feet, Bonnie searches around the room for her clothes, frowning when she realizes they are spread out throughout the room. "No… this is definitely not happening again." She finds her under wear and slips them on. "Just because we lost our minds and slept together one time doesn't mean we have to do it again."

"It was more like six times actually and that's without counting the other stuff we did." Stefan grins as the images of his head between her legs and her lips wrapped around his cock appear in his mind. He feels himself harden even more when he thinks of how amazing it had been to be buried inside of her. He definitely needs to do that again. "I don't know why you'd want to deprive us of experiencing that pleasure again." He continues to recline on the floor, his erection jutting upwards. "But I will leave it alone if you give me one good reason why."

Bonnie averts her gaze and walks across the room where she spots her jeans. "Are you serious? Elena would be hurt if she knew what we did." Oh god, she slept with her best friends ex, the same ex that Elena is still in love with and is hoping will get back to normal. How could she do this do her?

"Fuck Elena." He licks his lips when she bends down to pick up her jeans and slips into them. He hates that she's covering that amazing body with clothing, but he can't complain about the view she's giving him right now.

"You don't mean that." Her eyes widen in surprise at his harsh words. As long as she's known Stefan she never thought she would hear something like that come out of his mouth. "I know you aren't exactly yourself right now, but you have to know that we betrayed her by jumping into bed together." Once she finishes with her pants she finds her shirt and puts that on as well.

"Of course I mean it. I'll even say it again. Fuck Elena." He shrugs unapologetically. "We did not betray her. How can we betray her when me and Elena aren't even together anymore." He points out with a raised eyebrow. "Besides she basically has one leg in my brother's bed anyway."

He sees the shocked look on her face and adds, "Come on you really don't expect me to believe that as her best friend she didn't tell you she and my dear brother kissed." He knows they probably talked about it as soon as it happened.

"You know about that?"

"Yeah saw them in action and I hope they manage to work things out. Maybe then they'll leave me the hell alone."

Bonnie says nothing and instead gives him a disbelieving look.

"You don't believe me?"

"I believe you, but only because you can't feel anything right now. If you did you'd be ready to kill Damon."

"Just because I don't give a damn about Elena does not mean I can't feel things." He frowns, slightly irritated at her assumption. Damon and Elena must be still on that he doesn't have his emotions kick and are infecting the others with it. "I have feelings about a lot of things; I've just chosen not feel anything for her."

He pauses as a thought occurs to him "You know I don't know how you do it. Devote a good chunk of your life to helping Elena. It was exhausting for me and I didn't do half of what you do for her." He leaps up and speeds across the room. "That's why I think you should let me take your mind off of her. And I know just the way to do that."

Bonnie gasps in surprise when she turns around and Stefan's only a few inches away from her. Her mouth goes dry as her gaze inadvertently trails down his naked body. Having him this close is definitely not good. Not when she remembers what it was like to have his body pressed against hers as he buried himself inside of her over and over again. Not when she remembers what it was like to kiss and taste him, to have his head between her legs as he tasted her.

As memory after memory of the previous night goes through her mind, she grows more and more irritated. "Can you please put some clothes on?" Bonnie snaps, hating that he can make her feel this way.

"Fine," Stefan lets out a long sigh and uses his enhanced speed to dress. "Happy now?"

She opens her eyes and is surprised and slightly disappointed (not that she'll admit it) to see him completely dressed. "Yeah I am." She manages to get the words out after a brief pause.

"You hesitated." He accuses with a smug smirk. "Which means you aren't as unaffected as you're pretending to be." He moves in closer to her, his eyes zeroing in on hers. "I wonder how you would respond if I kissed you. Would kiss me back?" He glances at her lips, wanting nothing more than to take those pouty pillows with his own lips.

Bonnie is saved from responding when her phone rings shattering the moment between them. She quickly rushes over to her bag and pulls her phone out, partially hoping it's Caroline calling so they can talk.

She frowns when she sees that it's Damon, but answers anyway hoping it will distract her from her current situation with Stefan. "Damon, why are you calling so early?" She doesn't bother with a greeting, knowing it's not a social call.

Stefan narrows his eyes when he hears his brother's name and moves his head near Bonnie's phone so he can hear what his brother is saying. Although with his enhanced hearing, he could technically hear Damon even if he were across the room, it's more fun for him this way.

"We'll get to that Judgy, but first I need to ask you a question." He pauses briefly trying to figure out the best way to ask his question before he decides to be his usual blunt self. "Did you happen to fuck someone unexpected last night?"

"How is that any of your business?" Her hackles rise a little at his blunt question.

Stefan smirks next to her. Leave it to his brother to piss off Bonnie after barely 30 seconds of speaking.

"It's my business because apparently everyone in the group has had a similar experience and I think something went down last night to cause it. So once again did you spend the night with anyone last night?"

She lets out a sigh before responding with a quiet. "Yeah, I did." Though there is a part of her that is embarrassed to be having this conversation with Damon of all people, she's also relieved that there may be an explanation for her night with Stefan.

"I thought so." He says in slightly smug voice before growing serious once again. "You and Jeremy need to get to the boardinghouse quick so we can work on this." He hangs up before Bonnie can utter another word.

"Interesting that he would assume you spent the night banging the runt that fucked things up by kissing his ex. He'll be in for a surprise when he finds out otherwise. So will the runt for that matter."

"Jeremy's not a runt." She defends her ex-boyfriend, not so much for his sake, but mostly because it's a bit of an insult to her taste in boyfriends.

"I'll give you that since he has gotten bulkier over the last few months, but I think we both know he was a waste of your time."

"Yeah," Bonnie can't help but agree. It's funny she assumed that it would take awhile for her to get over Jeremy, but she hasn't really thought about him all that much aside from the first couple of weeks after their breakup. The night with Stefan certainly doesn't hurt matters either. What did that say about their relationship if she can forget about Jeremy so easily?

A few seconds later Stefan's phone rings as well, but he decides against answering it and turns to address Bonnie instead. "Well I can see you're going to be busy for awhile so why don't you call me later so we can meet up." He manages to take one step before he's stopped by Bonnie.

"Don't even think about it," She says with a glare, deliberately ignoring his proposition. "You're coming with me so we can figure out why this happened." She grabs the sleeve of his leather jacket and tugs him along as she walks up the stairs and down the hallway that leads to the exit.

"I would be very happy to come with you…over and over again. The same way I did last night." He winks at her.

"Ugh, shut up." Bonnie rolls her eyes in annoyance and continues dragging a grinning Stefan out the door.

* * *

By the time Rebekah makes it home, Elijah is already seated in the dining room, clearly waiting for her and Klaus to arrive for breakfast. The large table is set for the three of them and each plate contains two poached eggs, two slices of toast, hash browns, and a side of bacon. In the center of the table, is teapot filled with their favorite breakfast tea.

Although they no longer need food to sustain themselves, every Sunday morning they make a point of having breakfast together. It's something they did years ago before they became immortal and now that they are all living in the same house, they have decided to take it up again.

"Elijah, you're certainly punctual this morning." Rebekah greets her brother as she takes her usual seat across from him. "I take it you didn't take advantage of the spell?"

"I had something more important to do last night." He says as he takes a sip of tea. The truth is Elijah had been planning on going to discuss something with Elena, but decided to stay away once he found out about Klaus' plan. Based on Rebekah's relaxed state it's obvious she did the opposite. "But I can see you did.

"You mean the spell worked?" Klaus jumps in as he enters the room, surprise in his voice. He was under the assumption that it hadn't worked.

"Yes it did and it was nice especially after being daggered for several decades." She looks at Klaus pointedly as he takes a seat at the head of the table. She still can't believe he did that to her. "Though I have to admit I would have preferred my first time in this century to have been with someone more suitable instead of the doppelganger's human brother."

"How did that happen?" Klaus asks as he cuts into his eggs. After the way she carried on about Stefan once she woke up, he would have thought he would have been her first priority.

"I was hoping to run into Stefan so I could use this as an opportunity to work on him, but I ran into a bewitched Jeremy instead." She pauses briefly to pour herself a cup of tea. "Since I knew sleeping with him would anger the doppelganger, I decided not to let your spell go to waste." She shrugs and takes a sip of her tea.

"Well I'm glad my spell could help someone." Klaus mutters sarcastically.

"Are you telling us that you did all of this to get the Forbes girl into your bed and it didn't even work in the end?" Elijah smirks into his tea, amused by the turn of events.

"You smell of sex so if you didn't spend the night with the blonde vampire, who did you spend the night with?" Rebekah asks as she scrutinizes her brother's appearance.

"The witches I have working for me. I figured it was the least they could do since their spell was unsuccessful, but apparently that wasn't the case." Klaus frowns as he goes over the night before. The plan was foolproof and it was supposed to guarantee him the opportunity to get Caroline into his bed, but something went wrong. Now the only thing that is on Klaus' mind is figuring out what went wrong exactly. He glances at his sister and immediately gets an idea.

"I know that look. What is on your mind?" Rebekah's brow furrows when she sees the calculating look on Klaus' face.

"I was just wondering what happened this morning when you woke up? Did he think you had something to do with your night together?" He takes on a casual stance as he takes a bite of his toast.

"He did at first, but he apologized right away when I pretended to be hurt by the accusation. Why?"

"I'm sure by now they've figured out something happened to them last night and are gathering together as we speak to figure out what caused it. I suspect they will start to look in my direction, but they won't if…." He trails off, letting her figure out the rest.

"If I act as though the spell had an effect on me as well."

"Correct, so I would advise you to contact him before he gets suspicious." His tone makes it clear it's not a suggestion.

"Alright, I'll give him a call after we're finished with breakfast." She agrees much to Klaus and Elijah's surprise. "What?" She asks when she sees the questioning look on Elijah's face.

"It's not like you to follow orders so easily." Elijah is genuinely curious because she usually fights them tooth and nail whenever they ask her to do something.

"If I'm working them on this there's a chance I can get Stefan to warm up to me again." Despite her night with Jeremy, she still can't shake Stefan from her thoughts.

"That's actually a good idea." He smiles at her as an idea comes to his mind. "And I'll be happy to accompany you under the guise of protecting you." He continues when he sees the confused look on her face. "There's a certain doppelganger I need to talk to and this will give me the perfect opportunity to do so with having to worry about her group of protectors."

He turns to Klaus. "Unless you have a problem with that." Although the last thing he wants to do is defer to his brother, he knows it's necessary for the time being.

"That's actually brilliant, the more involved our family is in this, the less suspicious they'll be of us." Klaus glances down at his place. "Now enough shop talk, we should get back to our Sunday ritual."

Elijah and Rebekah both nod and the three siblings all focus on finishing their breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline looks around the large living room as she waits for Damon to return. After talking to Tyler and Elena, she managed to find her clothes while Damon stayed upstairs to shower and change into clean clothes. While she waited, she tried to distract herself by texting Bonnie again, but much like before she got no response.

Eventually her mind drifts to what went on in this very room last night and she frowns in distress. How the hell is she going to get through a meeting with all of her friends and her boyfriend the majority of whom are supernatural when her and Damon's scents still linger in the room. She looks up when she hears footsteps and sees Damon walk into the room. His hair is slightly damp from his shower, but she has to admit he looks good in his all black clothing.

"I talked to Witchy and she said she was on her way." Damon informs Caroline as he walks further into the room. Immediately he heads to the bar for a drink and for a brief second he's transported to the night before when he had Caroline draped over the bar and he'd been pounding her from behind. It had been hot and he definitely has no complaints this morning. Still while his dick is satisfied, the rest of him needs to know why this happened. But first he needs to a certain blonde before everyone else arrives.

Without giving it much thought, he takes out two glasses, pours some bourbon into each of them and walks over to Caroline before handing her one of the glasses.

"Thanks." Caroline takes the glass from him distractedly, but doesn't take a drink.

"So you're not gonna get all weird and fall in love with me, right? Because I really can't deal with that right now." He asks, already knowing the response he'll get. They'll never really be friends, but he would much rather they get back to where they were before all of this happened instead of this current awkwardness they're sharing.

"Hell no!" She erupts. "This spell may have been responsible for us jump into bed, but I would never be crazy enough to─" She glances at Damon suspiciously, her eyes narrowing when sees the amused look on his face. "You said that on purpose just to piss me off didn't you?"

"Pretty much," He confirms with a wink. "But you know stranger things have happened."

"That will not be one of them." Caroline rolls her eyes at his antics, but she has to admit he did make her better about the whole thing.

"Glad we're in agreement." Damon agrees and the two clink their glasses together before taking a drink.

They both stiffen when the front door opens and they know the first members of their impromptu meeting have arrived. A minute later, Damon does a double take when Katherine saunters in with Tyler. So that's who she had been talking about when he called her this morning.

Caroline frowns as well, though Tyler had mentioned in his message that it was Katherine he spent the night with, seeing the evidence of it makes it real. Especially since it's clear from the other vampire's body language that she got good and fucked the night before. Not exactly the easiest thing to face when she knows it was her boyfriend that was responsible for it.

"Don't look so down, Barbie." Katherine addresses Caroline as she sinks into an arm chair and crosses her legs. "So we have one more man in common, it doesn't mean anything. Though I can see why you would be disappointed. If I had to fuck Damon after being with Tyler I would probably look just as disappointed."

"I don't really need to hear this."Caroline glares at the other woman.

"I second that." Damon agrees. "Especially since we both know that's a lie. You know he's not the best sex you've ever had." He knows he should leave it alone, his ego got the better of him and he just couldn't stay quiet.

"I never said he was, that would be Stefan." Though Katherine has the feeling the ranking between Stefan and Tyler would change with some time. "But he's definitely better in bed than you are."

"Do you want to the test that theory?" That's actually the last thing Damon would want to do, but being compared negatively to that dog is getting on his nerves.

Tyler attempts to suppress the growl he feels bubbling up in chest at Damon's suggestion, but it doesn't work. His eyes change color and he lets out a ferocious growl, his wolf getting the better of him. "Enough! This is already awkward enough; we don't need to make it worse by sniping at each other!"

Caroline blinks in shock at his behavior. She's never seen him that riled up before in all the time they've known each other and she has no idea what to think.

Tyler's eyes widen when he realizes what just happened. He doesn't know why he can't seem to keep his wolf a bay today, but he knows he doesn't like losing control so easily. He breathes heavily trying to get himself back to normal. It works after a few minutes and he immediately goes to greet Caroline with a hug before the two walk across the room and the take a seat on the large sofa.

"Whatever." Katherine shifts in her chair as her panties dampen and cling to her. She can't believe that his growl managed to turn her on. She definitely needs to get back to her plan of seducing Elijah because she sure as hell shouldn't be getting wet because one of Klaus' hybrids.

Normally Damon would call the dumbass out for getting snippy with him in his house, but since his outburst seemed to shut up Katherine for once; he decides to leave it alone. Not to mention Tyler's right, they have enough problems without having to deal with ones of their own making.

* * *

"I don't see why we can't just go in my car." Stefan says the moment they get to their cars. The walk from the old witches' house to their vehicles had been mostly quiet until Bonnie made it clear that they would be going in her car as opposed to his.

"Because we'd only have to come back for mine after the meeting since no one knows that we're working together. And unlike you I don't have vampire speed that enables me to get here within minutes." Bonnie opens the driver's seat to her car and gets in.

"Afraid you might jump me if we spend too much time together?" He grins as he opens the car door.

"Just get in the damn car." Bonnie snaps as she puts on her seatbelt.

Stefan does as she says and slips into the passenger seat, closing the door when he's fully inside. Bonnie starts the car and begins the journey to the boardinghouse. As she drives, Stefan's mind drifts to the night before.

_Stefan grunts when Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck and starts biting at his lower lip. In response, he slips his arms around her waist and slowly moves his hands to her ass. He already removed her shirt when they were on the other side of the room and now he wants to work on the bottom._

_Bonnie gasps, pulling away in surprise when she feels Stefan softly squeeze her round globes. Their eyes meet and she's not surprised to find a smug smirk on his face. Instead of annoying her like it did earlier in the evening, the look turns her on and she quickly lifts his shirt up, marveling at his six-pack and muscular chest. "I always wondered what you looked like underneath the shirts." It's true she's spent quite a bit of time imagining what Stefan looked like beneath the Henley's, the tight t-shirts, and the flannel._

_"So what's the verdict?" He asks after pressing a lingering kiss to her neck._

_"It's better than I imagined." She smiles as she runs her hand up and down his chest._

_While she focuses her attention on his torso, the only thing on his mind is seeing Bonnie's amazing body without clothes. In a blink of an eye he manages to unfasten her bra, pull off her jeans and underwear, tossing them in different directions of the room. And when she is finally standing in front of him completely naked, he's not at all disappointed in what he sees._

_Not at all._

_"I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I'm incredibly grateful." He whispers as he fills each hand with a breast. Unable to control himself, he lowers his head and takes a hard nipple into his mouth. He feels his cock grow harder when Bonnie lets out a breathless moan and decides to give her even more pleasure by taking more of her breast with his mouth._

_Not wanting to be the only one exposed, Bonnie moves one of her hands between their bodies until she finds the hard bulge straining in his jeans. "Wow." She gasps as she unzips his jeans._

_Stefan feels his ego inflate at her soft wow just as his cock springs from his pants and into her hands. "I'm obviously not the only one that likes you."_

_"Good because I feel the same way." Without warning, Bonnie sinks to her knees and starts press small kisses to the head of his cock._

_It feels so good that Stefan slips his fingers into her hair, hoping she will take the hint and open her mouth wider, but instead of doing that Bonnie continues to pepper those small kisses along his length. To distract himself slightly, he pushes his pants and boxers down his legs in hopes that she'll eventually take him fully into her warm mouth. She doesn't and he is just about to open his mouth and beg her when she seemingly takes pity on him wraps her lips around his cock. It's a long time coming for him at this point, so much so that he feels his face flicker several times between his human and vampire features._

_In all his years, it's never been this good and when she starts to deep-throat him, he knows he won't last very long. So he stops her before he loses control and pulls her to her feet. Before she can utter a word, his lips are on hers and their tongues are in each other's mouths. He can taste himself on her and surprisingly it only turns him on more. They kiss wildly, slowly moving across the room until they near one of the walls. Stefan pulls back, giving Bonnie the chance to catch her breath and that's when he gets an idea. Without giving it too much thought, he lifts her into his arms and quickly presses her against the wall_

_Bonnie lets out a soft grunt when her back hits the wall and Stefan drapes her legs around his shoulders. She shivers when she sees the intense look in his eyes._

_"It's my turn to taste you." He says before sliding her higher up along the wall and diving into her wet heat. His tongue licks up her arousal as though he's lapping up the sweetest nectar._

_Bonnie eyes close as she enjoys the way he devours her lower lips. She lets out several gasps when he uses his tongue to lick at her clit. He grunts as the feel of her against his mouth makes his cock throb. She lets out several streams of gibberish and Stefan can tell she wants more. So without missing a beat, he speeds up his ministrations. Slowly Bonnie reaches down, her fingers slipping into his hair as he continues pleasuring her._

_Happiness fills him when he attempts to ease back some and she grabs his head to hold him in place. Seconds later she erupts, her legs tightening around his head. He knows if he were human, it would be hard for him to breathe right now._

_Before she can fully come down from her high, Stefan drags her away from the wall and carefully eases himself inside of her. Her mouth opens as her walls take him in, each slide causing tingles and bursts of pleasure to flow throughout her body. She wraps her arms around his neck as he strokes inside of her, the feel of him moving is like nothing she's ever felt before._

_"Oh, God." Stefan groans over and over, so aroused that his body grows slick with sweat. If he thought he hit the jackpot with her mouth, being inside her pussy is even better. How can she feel so amazing? Make him come so undone? He's slept with a lot of women, but none have ever made him feel so much pleasure. He continues to thrust inside of her and with each stroke, her walls clench tighter around his cock. It's so good that he has to close his eyes, something that is unusual since he usually likes to make eye contact when he's having sex. Not wanting to erupt first, Stefan tries to slow down, but Bonnie makes it clear she's not having it when she quickens there pace again._

_"Stefan." She moans his name loudly as her thighs inch higher up his back._

_He feels hope flair up when he realizes she's just as riled up. If he plays this right, he'll be able to hold his orgasm off long enough so they can come at the same time. He pulls out and carries her to the blanket spread out on the floor._

_Bonnie blinks in surprise when she finds herself down on all fours with Stefan on his knees behind her. Not a position she's ever tried before, but still feels a burst of anticipation as he slips back inside her from behind. She hears him let out loud groan and feeling a little mischievous, Bonnie reaches behind her and softly squeezes his balls._

_"Oh, fuck."Stefan lets out a loud pant and when he feels orgasm nearing he pulls out of her again, not wanting to come without being face to face. Don't get him wrong he has no problems coming in that position, but the first time he comes inside of her he wants to see the pleasure on her face._

_Within seconds, he's spread out on the blanket with Bonnie straddling his lap. He watches intently as she moves above him, her breasts bouncing with every movement. He's always thought she was beautiful, but right now as she grinds her hips into his, it's like looking into heaven. His hands wander, moving from the curve of her ass before sliding up her back. Immediately he starts drawling shapes on her back with the tips of his fingers._

_Her eyes lock with his as she moves her hands up her own body, cupping her own breasts as she moves down on him. If Stefan could breathe, he knows he would be dead now because of how captivated he is by the woman above him. Seeing the fire in her eyes makes things drives him closer to his orgasm. He slides his hands back down toward her hips and starts to lift her up and down on him._

_Her inner muscles grip him tighter and tighter with every thrust and he knows she's just as close to exploding as he is. She proves him right seconds later when incoherent phrases start to leave her mouth and he feels a flood of moisture around his cock. "Oh God, Stefan!" She screams as she comes, her walls clenching tightly around him._

_The feel of her around him, triggers his own orgasm and he rams inside of her several times, loving the spine tingling pleasure that is being pulled from his body. He grunts as wave after wave of his release floods Bonnie's womb until he's completely spent._

_Once she comes down from her own high Bonnie collapses to his chest, marveling at how good that was. Sex has never been like that for her and she finds that despite her orgasm her body is ready again. When she lifts her head to see if Stefan is on the same page, she quickly sees that he is. Especially once she feels his rapidly hardening cock poke her in the thigh. "You're already up for more?" She asks with some excitement, she's gotten so used to it being one and done with her previous partners that being with someone that has lot more stamina is new for her._

_"Definitely, but first we have some unfinished business." He rolls them over and scoots down her body until he's eye level with her pussy. He lowers his head and immediately slips his tongue inside her still drenched center._

_"Stefan!" Bonnie moans his name as her hands tangle in his hair._

"Stefan!"

Stefan is brought out of his lusty memories when he hears Bonnie calling his name. He looks at the object of his thoughts and finds her looking at him worriedly. "Did you say something?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for last couple of minutes. Where were you just now?" She asks, immediately regretting it when she sees the lust in his eyes. It's obvious his mind had been on the night before and she shakes her head so her mind doesn't go there as well. Instead she focuses on the reason she was trying to get his attention in the first place. "Look, I know you don't want anyone to know that we're working together so I thought we should go over why we were together last night. You know they're gonna ask."

Stefan nods knowing that she's right. "We'll just tell them I needed you to help with an anti-compulsion spell. It's sort of the truth."He shrugs. Bonnie had actually done a spell on his ring so Klaus could no longer compel him. Of course she did it a month ago, but they don't need to know that.

"What if they don't buy it?"

"I'm sure they'll buy it since helping everyone is your favorite pastime even when it is dangerous for you."

"You know if you're trying to shame me for constantly helping the others, you may want to remember that you're doing the exact same thing with Esther's coffin." Bonnie points out with a glare.

"You have a point," He admits with ease, earning a surprised look from her. "but I'm self-aware enough now to recognize how screwed up that is. That's more than you can say for your so-called friends." What he doesn't say is that though him going to her for help had started out like those other times in the past when he asked her for help, it's become more than that for him. And unlike those other times he has every intention on keeping her safe no matter what. Still he can't help but add, "I will say this though; you want to kill Klaus just as much as I do. Can you really tell me you're only doing it to help me anymore?"

Bonnie frowns when she realizes that he's right. When he first approached her about opening the coffins, he'd been an asshole about it, but that's changed over the last month. He can still be an asshole sometimes, but he does make a point of bringing her food whenever they work together. He's also made her laugh quite a few times when she'd been having a bad day. And if she's honest working with Stefan has given her a break from constant Elena protection since this thing with the coffins really has nothing to do with her. He's also right about the reason she's continued working with him despite the fact that they lost the other coffins. After everything that has happened, she wants to take care of Klaus just as much as Stefan does at this point.

That is why she's been spending most of her nights with the youngest Salvatore and that's why she'll continue to help. The night they spent together will just have to be put behind them. It should be easy. Yet when she glances at Stefan and sees him lick his lips, she fears it may not be as easy as she thinks.

* * *

Alaric puts the car in park and glances at the woman sitting in the passenger seat. She'd been quiet the entire ride over and though he wanted to say something he thought it was better to stay quiet. But now he is unable to stop himself from seeing if she's okay. "Are you alright?"He gently touches her shoulder.

"There's just so many things that … I mean…we…" She stops speaking unsure how to explain how she's feeling right now.

"It's okay, we'll have talk later." He smiles at her.

"Okay." She nods and the two jump out of his car.

To Alaric's surprise, when he and Elena walk into the boardinghouse he finds a calm Damon. He had been expecting fireworks when the vampire got a whiff of Elena's scent on him and vise versa, but it was the opposite. He's so thrown off by the non-reaction that he even corners Damon and asks him why.

"We're not in a relationship and I have no room to talk considering my bed partner last night." Damon points out as he briefly glances at Caroline who is talking with Elena."

Somehow Alaric has a feeling there's more to it than that, but he decides against pressing the oldest Salvatore for more details.

"So you and Alaric? That's kind of surprise." She had been shocked when Elena told her about spending the night with Alaric over the phone and it's still a huge shock now that they are face to face.

"Yeah." Elena agrees quietly, trying not to glance over at the man in question.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asks when she sees the slightly distressed look on the brunette's face.

"I guess. It's just sort of surreal. I always thought of him as mentor and now I have all these memories of him that are un-mentor like. I'm trying to figure out how to reconcile that..

"I know what you mean. Spending the night with Damon again is definitely not something I expected to happen. But it could be worse we could have ended up with Klaus or someone equally horrible. "

"Yeah at least it was people we know." Elena agrees.

Five minutes later, Jeremy walks in alone to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Where's the witch?" Damon is the first to speak.

"I couldn't get a hold of her." He directs his answer to Elena who looks just as curious. "Wait…" He pauses when Damon's question fully registers in his mind. "you mean she's not here?" Maybe that means she didn't spend the night with anyone.

"No, but don't get too excited, I talked to Bonnie about an hour ago and she admitted she spent the night with someone when we talked." Damon says having read the hopeful look on the other man's face.

"If you didn't spend the night with Bonnie, then who were you talking about when I talked to you earlier?" Elena looks at her brother curiously.

"Um…I sort of spent the night with Rebekah."

"What!" Elena and Caroline both shout simultaneously. Both women have made it no secret that they are not fans of female original.

Damon bites back a curse, "why didn't you say something sooner. She probably had something to do with it."

"No I don't think so. She actually seemed more upset than I was about it."

"Yeah right, after 90 years she was probably relived." Katherine snorts. She knows damn well the blonde original can't be that upset about spending the night with someone after all that time, even if it is the human brother of the doppelganger.

As much as Caroline hates the woman, she has to agree with her assessment. She couldn't imagine going more than a couple of weeks without sex let alone 90 years. Still she'd much rather be thinking about Bonnie than Klaus' sister so she makes a point of getting them on track on. "So if Bonnie wasn't with you last night who was she with?"

"Maybe she was with Matt." Tyler suggests, knowing the other man would have jumped at the chance to hook up with Bonnie. He knows if he weren't with Caroline and Bonnie was interested he would have been the first in line. He and Matt have had countless discussions about what it would be like to hook up with Bonnie. So it wouldn't surprise him if Matt ended up fulfilling that fantasy.

"But he's been home sick with the flu for the last week." Elena points out.

"True, but she planned on going to check up on him last night." Caroline adds as she takes a seat next to Tyler.

"Maybe she made him feel better with a little Bennett remedy." Tyler hints with a slight grin. He knows sex always makes him feel better whenever he's sick.

"Stop it." Caroline playfully slaps at his arm.

"Yes, stop it." Damon grunts slightly annoyed by the turn of the discussion. The last thing he wants is the image of Bonnie fucking Matt in his mind. "We're definitely gonna talk about this Rebekah thing later though." Despite what Jeremy says he isn't all that sure the blonde original had nothing do to with whatever happened to them.

* * *

As Bonnie and Stefan walk toward the boardinghouse, Stefan swaggers up the drive way like he just won the lottery. He's wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and has a huge smile on his face. If she's honest his behavior actually reminds her of the first day he walked into Mystic Falls High. Which makes her wonder why this would turn in him back into that guy.

"What's up?" He asks when Bonnie stops abruptly in front of him and turns around to face him. Good thing he'd been checking out her ass or else he would have bumped right into her.

"Why are you so happy about this? I would think you'd be angry about being under the influence of magical forces, especially after Klaus' compulsion.

"Have you seen what you look like naked?" He pulls his sunglasses off, slipping them into his jacket in order to leer at her body.

Bonnie is unable to stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. "Stefan, I'm being serious." She groans as she averts her gaze.

"I am serious." He grabs her chin so he can stare intently into her eyes. "If you expect me to say I regret what happened between us, I can't do that because I don't regret it at all. Why would I regret having a good time with you?"

Part of her is warmed by his words, but she ignores it and focuses on the rest of her that wants to get to the bottom of what happened. "Okay, but what if this has something to do with Klaus or someone more dangerous?"

"Then we'll deal with it, but like I said I refuse to pretend I didn't enjoy what happened." He smiles down at her.

Bonnie returns it for a second before she remembers that that's the last thing she should be doing and takes a step back. "We have to head inside for the meeting and based on the cars outside, we're the last ones here." Seconds after saying this, her phone beeps indicating she has a text. She opens it and is not surprised to see an impatient message from Damon asking where she is. She glances at Stefan and holds up her phone. "We need to get in there."

Inwardly Stefan sighs, he would much rather be discussing what happened between them instead of sitting in a room with a group of people he can barely even stand these days. Still he nods, pulls the door open and gestures for Bonnie to walk inside. "As you wish."

The front door opens and everyone quiets, knowing that it's mostly likely Bonnie and Matt. A minute later, Bonnie walks in and Damon surprised that he feels some relief now that she's here. Out of everyone she's probably the most competent aside from him and he knows if anyone can figure out what happened it's him and Bonnie.

"It's about time you got here Judgy, I was beginning to think you…" He trails off when Stefan strolls in behind her. "What are you doing here?" Damon asks with an edge in his voice, not liking what his brother's entrance with Bonnie implies. It had been one thing for her to spend the night with Jeremy or even Matt, but spending it with Stefan is a whole different thing all together. He lets out a long sigh, hoping that his brother is here for any other reason than one he's thinking.

"Same reason as all of you, I got lucky last night." His grin is wicked as he looks at Bonnie.

Naturally everyone reacts differently to the news, Damon's gaze grows even colder but he chooses to keep quiet, knowing he'll say something he'll regret if he doesn't. Caroline and Tyler mostly wonder why Stefan and Bonnie were even together last night, while Katherine finds the whole thing amusing.

Elena feels the urge to giggle uncontrollably because of course this situation just has to be a full on clusterfuck. Of course Stefan spent the night with her best friend and based on how smug his voice is wants to do it again. A bit surprising since this version of Stefan seems to be a fan of one night stands with nameless women. Still what surprises her the most is that her is that she's not all that upset about it. Just yesterday she had been torn between Damon and Stefan, but neither Salvatore brother is on her mind. A glance at the man next her and she knows he's the reason.

"So who was the girl? I'm guessing one of those bimbos that you seem to love to hookup with lately. I mean they are the only one's stupid enough to" Jeremy snarks from his seat, not caring how rude it is. As far as he's concerned, Stefan lost the right to have any politeness after he broke Elena's heart.

Caroline, Tyler, and Elena all flinch at his choice of words while Katherine lets a laugh, hoping that the witch or Stefan, she doesn't care who responds to his stupidly. If she has to be stuck in a room with all of them, she wants to be entertained.

"I thought the fact that I came here with Bonnie would clue you in, but I guess not. Then again, you do have a habit of coming to stupid conclusions like deciding to cheat on your girlfriend with your dead ex-girlfriend so…" Stefan purposely lets his sentence trail off, knowing it will only piss Jeremy off more.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." Stefan grins smugly.

"You spent the night with Stefan? I can't believe this." Jeremy frowns at his ex-girlfriend feeling betrayed. The thought of her and another man, especially a Salvatore hurts and he's not sure how to deal with that knowledge.

"You're seriously going to whine about me and Bonnie after spending the night fucking Rebekah?" Stefan rolls his eyes at the boy's audacity.

Jeremy blanches at the accurate guess. "H-how did you know?"

"Her scent's all over you. I just hope you did a better job with her than you did with Bonnie."

"What did you tell him?" Jeremy fills a flood of rage at the vampire's words. He can't believe Bonnie would talk to Stefan about their sex life.

"She didn't have to tell me anything. It's easy to tell when a woman is being satisfied and it's obvious that you sure as hell weren't doing your job. Don't worry she definitely walked away from our encounter satisfied." Stefan grins arrogantly as the younger Gilbert grows angrier.

Before anyone realizes what he has planned Jeremy leaps out of his seat, pulls out the stake he keeps in his jacket and rushes over to where Stefan and Bonnie are standing.

"Do you really think you're gonna stop me with that? Come on." Stefan chuckles in amusement. "I'll have that thing ripped in half and my hand around your neck before you can even blink."

"Shut-up you son of a bitch!"

"Now that's no way to talk, you've never even met my mother." He shakes his head in mock-disappointment.

"I said shut up! You've given us nothing but crap the last few months and I'm fucking sick of it!" He pokes Stefan in the chest. "Maybe it's time I decided to shut you up for good!" Jeremy is so angry he doesn't think about the danger of those words nor does he take in the flare of violence that appears in Stefan's eyes at his threat.

Normally someone messing with his little brother would bring out protectiveness in Damon, but for once he actually agrees with little punk. So he stays where he is secretly enjoying Jeremy trying to put Stefan in his place.

Though they are on opposite sides of the room, Tyler and Katherine both roll their eyes, knowing the youngest Gilbert has no chance in hell against Stefan. Elena watches the spectacle both surprised that she's not jealous and also strangely intrigued while Alaric busies himself with his phone, knowing it's best that he's stays out of it.

Just as he promised earlier, Stefan rips the stake out of Jeremy's hand, breaks in half and grabs him by the neck. "If I were you I would stop it with the threats." Stefan's voice is eerily calm making his words seem even scarier.

Elena starts to intervene, but remains seated when she sees Bonnie step closer to the two men.

"Ahhh," Stefan groans and drops Jeremy when he starts to feel pain pricking throughout his brain. Bonnie must be using her powers on him. It's been awhile since she's done it, but it hurts just as much as it did back then.

Bonnie waits until she's sure she has Stefan's attention before ending her attack."I need whatever this is to stop." She glances between her ex and the vampire she spent the night with. "You two idiots may have the time get into a pissing contest, but the rest of us don't. So stop acting like morons and sit down!"

Stefan glowers at her, but does as she says and backs away from Jeremy. As does Jeremy. Once she's sure the two men will behave she takes a seat on the couch, frowning when she realizes that Stefan is heading her way. When he sits down next to her he makes sure to get as close as he possibly can. Despite her annoyance, Bonnie feels a flood heat run through her body at his close proximity.

Still irritated Damon levels a glare at Stefan before turning away from him and standing up. "Now that we've gotten the bitchfest out of the way we need to focus on what happened to us last night."

"I'll start." Tyler decides to be the first one to bite the bullet, knowing it will only get harder if he waits. "I was at boutique in Virginia Beach because I wanted to get something special for Caroline." He briefly glances at his girlfriend who gives him an encouraging smile. "That's when I ran into Katherine."

"That sort of makes sense for you, but is there a reason you were in Virginia Beach when there are perfectly good stores in town?" Damon looks at Katherine still suspicious of her motives.

"You don't think actually I'd buy my clothes here in Mystic Falls." She scoffs.

"Right, what was I thinking?" Damon replies sarcastically. "Continue."

"Anyway," She rolls her eyes and explains how her run in with Tyler turned in to more.

After she's finished Elena and Alaric fill everyone in on their situation, telling everyone she went to check up on the injuries the former teacher endured because of Klaus and his a few of his hybrids. They both however make a point of leaving out their discussion about Damon and Stefan and the fact that Alaric advised her to move on from both men.

Bonnie and Stefan are next and afterwards are questioned by Caroline.

"What were you two even doing together?" The blonde vampire asks what everyone else is thinking.

"I needed help with a spell." Stefan shrugs.

"So you treat everyone like shit and then have the nerve to ask for help?" Damon growls.

"Do you really want to play that card?" Stefan looks at Damon pointedly, smirking when his older brother grits his teeth and looks away.

Damon hates that his brother has a point; he had treated Bonnie like crap back then and still expected her to help him when he asked. Even now he can admit that he doesn't always treat her the way he should. He is saved from thinking more about it however when the doorbell rings. "I'll get that." He stands up to get the door only frown when he passes by the couch and sees Stefan run his hand across one of Bonnie's thighs.

Much Like Damon, Jeremy's attention is on Bonnie so he also catches the intimate moment. Both men feel some relief however when Bonnie deftly removes his hand and shoots him a glare.

The doorbell chimes again and Damon flashes to door, tensing when he opens it and sees Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He snarls at the unexpected visitors.

"We need to talk about what happened between my sister and the Gilbert boy." Elijah explains ignoring the hostile look the vampire is giving him. "We think it was some kind of spell and we wondered if any of you had any similar experiences."

"Why would you think it's a spell?" Damon narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"The memory loss is too specific and I've seen this before. It only made sense it would be magic related."

"You couldn't call first? Better yet why come here?"

"I called Jeremy, but he didn't answer the phone. As for why I came here, it's simple I knew he would be here. At least that's what my brother said."

"Okay, but how do you want to explain why you're here. This technically has nothing to do with you." He looks at Elijah.

"The lack of trust goes you have for the members of my family goes both ways." Elijah says calmly. "My brother and I want to be sure you don't try something stupid like accuse her of being responsible for what happened and try to kill her."

Damon frowns, knowing those thoughts had definitely been on his mind when he spotted the blonde original.

"We know you'd be less likely to make an attempt if one of us accompanied her and since Klaus' is pretty much unwelcome in your home, I volunteered. So why don't you allow us inside so we can get to the bottom of this and out of each other's hair. "He knows he's laying it on very thickly, but he knows it's what he has to do if wants to throw the trail off their family.

"Fine come in." Damon opens the door wider and allows the two siblings to walk inside. He doesn't trust either of them one bit, but he knows it's better to have them in his crosshairs for the time being. At least until he figures out whether or not they're involved in what happened.

* * *

A half hour later, the meeting is over with and after agreeing to continue to search for the person responsible for the spell, everyone quickly jumps out of their seats, eager to leave. Rebekah is the first to exit, annoyed that Stefan not only failed to acknowledge, but that his attention was on the witch he spent the night with.

Alaric approaches Elena who is talking quietly to Jeremy. "So did you want to have that talk now since we still have to go back to my apartment to get your car?"

"I can take her to get her car." Jeremy says when he sees the older man approach. He can tell his sister is nervous in his presence and though he knows the man won't hurt her, he still feels protective of her.

"No it's fine, Jer." She smiles gratefully at him. "We have to talk about this sometime If we want things to get back normal." She reassures him. "I'll be fine really."

"I'll see you at home then." Jeremy smiles and turns away from his former teacher and his sister. He spots Bonnie across the room and his first instinct is to go over to Bonnie. Yet he stops himself when he sees her angrily drag Stefan out of the room. He smiles happily knowing the vampire will be on the receiving end of one of her epic glares. It should probably worry him silence he knows he'll be getting one later, but just knowing that she's not happy with Stefan erases that worry and makes his exit easy.

"I just need to use the bathroom and then we can be on our way." Alaric says the moment Elena turns to face him.

Elena nods, folds her arms across her chest and looks down at her feet as she waits for him to return. She looks up when she feels the presence of someone and is surprised when she standing face to face with Elijah.

"I know these aren't the best circumstances, but I was hoping to have a moment alone with you."

The last thing she wants to do is talk to Elijah and she is just getting ready to tell him that when Alaric returns.

"Are you ready to go?" He smiles at Elena, ignoring Elijah completely. He's definitely not a fan of the way like the way the dark-haired man is looking at her.

"Yeah." She returns his smile and steps forward before turning back toward Elijah. "Whatever it is you wanted to say can wait, can't it?" She really hope he takes the hint and figures out she's not interested.

"Sure." He nods and allows her to walk past him, frowning when Alaric ushers her out of her room.

In another part of the room, Tyler and Caroline are huddled together as they talk about Tyler's plan to take Katherine to her car.

"I'm not so sure about this after you're little outburst earlier. Maybe I should take her back." It's not that she thinks something will happen between them again, but she is afraid the woman will say something and Tyler will end up killing the vampire.

"Do you really want to sit in a car with her for more than an hour?" He glances at the Katherine who is looking at her nails. "I should be fine as long as we don't talk."

"Come on, Lockwood I don't have all day. You can talk to your girlfriend anytime." Katherine snaps from the doorway. She needs to get to her car so she can get out of his presence as soon as possible. Maybe then the she attraction she feels when she's around Elijah will return. She'd been surprised when he walked into their meeting with Rebekah and she felt nothing. But she's not worried, she's sure once she gets her car, showers, and gets some rest that everything will go back to normal.

"You're right." Caroline sighs when she glances at Tyler again. She can barely stand being in the same room with woman that wears the same face as one of her best friends for five minutes, so she knows sitting an enclosed car with her is out of the question. "Just come back as soon as you can."She says as she lean in for a kiss, frowning when the spark she usually feels is missing. She decides not worry about it however, assuming that it's because they still smell like other people.

"I'll take Katherine to her car, grab a shower and then we can talk okay." Tyler suggests as he pulls away from her lips. The sooner they talk about what happened the night before, the sooner they can get back to their relationship. He decides to ignore the fact that the heat he normally feels when he and Caroline kiss is missing.

* * *

"How did it go?" Rebekah asks when Elijah gets inside of the car.

"Not well at all. It's obvious that she's hung up on her night the teacher." He starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"I know what you mean; Stefan has clearly focused his attention on the witch and I know it will make it even harder for me to catch his eye. I'm sure what to do about it."

"I think we just have to be our charming selves then and make Elena and Stefan see how much better we are for them than their recent bed partners."

"And if that doesn't work?" Rebekah hates to go down that road, but even she can admit to the possibility.

"Then we'll go to plan B."

"Your plan B's usually include violence though."

"So, what's the problem? Whatever works" He glances at her and Rebekah is surprised by how much she reminds him of Klaus right now.

"The problem is I will get nowhere if I touch the witch. Not mention she's actually useful to us at the moment so Klaus would never be okay with taking her out." Rebekah frowns as she watches the scenery pass by.

"Then let's just hope it doesn't come to that because I have qualms taking the teacher out if it comes down to it. I always get what I want." Elijah smiles before turning his dark gaze back on the road.

Eventually the car ride is quiet with each sibling trying to think of a plan to get what they want.

* * *

The moment Bonnie gets Stefan out of the living room; she grabs Stefan by the lapels of his leather jacket and maneuvers him backward. "What was that back there? It's bad enough that you bragged about what happened between us, but did you have to bring up my past with Jeremy like that?" She pushes him against the wall and though part of her wants to give him another aneurism, she holds back. It will be much easier to get an explanation out of it him if he's not in pain.

"Did I lie?" Stefan asks as she continues to glare up at him. He probably shouldn't find that glare hot but he does. But instead of telling her that he spins them around so Bonnie is the one pressed against the wall , "And I'm not even bragging, I'm being truthful. His voice becomes more sensual. "We both know he never got you wet the way I did last night. He never made you come the way I did and I know you never made him come the way you made me come."

"Just how do you know that?" Her green eyes darken in anger at the implication.

"Because if he did and he still cheated on you than he's a bigger idiot than I thought. There's no way he could have experienced what I experienced and not wanted more of you." He trails a finger down her cheek.

Bonnie sighs, his words and touch affecting her in a way she doesn't need at the moment. Shaking off his caress, she focuses on what bothered her most about his behavior. "It still doesn't make okay for you to act like an ass and embarrass me in front of everyone just so you can piss Jeremy off."

He hadn't thought of it like that. If he's being honest the moment he saw the outraged look on Jeremy's face all he wanted to do was knock the boy down a few pegs. It should have occurred to him that Bonnie wouldn't be cool with that kind of thing. "You're right no more bragging and I'm sorry that I embarrassed you. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." She looks up at him threateningly.

"Am I forgiven?" He gives her his best puppy dog look, his gaze meeting hers unblinkingly.

"Fine." She hates that she's never really been able to resist that damn gaze.

Stefan smiles happily, relieved by her forgiveness, he always hated it when she was mad him in the past and apparently that hasn't changed now. Bonnie is unable to resist returning his smile but it's not long before things shift and the two are staring heatedly at each other.

She clears her throat at the tension between them. "I should go."

"Should you?" He rests a hand against the wall blocking her in. If he had his way, they would go upstairs to his bedroom and pick up where they left off, this time in a bed. It probably should frighten him that he wants her so much, but when thinks about their night together fear is that last thing on his mind.

"Yes I should." She says in spite of the parts of her body that are saying otherwise. Still despite her eagerness to leave, their gazes never waver from one another. Why is she feeling this way? How could one night, albeit a passionate night bring out all these urges in her. Why does she want to kiss him when that should be the last thing on her mind?

Fifteen feet away Damon watches the duo, anger and something else he doesn't want to name burning in his gut. He had been on his way to his room when he stepped into the foyer and immediately saw Bonnie pressed against wall with Stefan looming over her.

"I hate to break this up." Damon cuts in loudly as moves closer, the tone of his voice making it clear that he's not at all sorry. He watches as Stefan and Bonnie stiffen and turn their attention to him. "But Stefan we really need to talk." He narrows his eyes at his brother, his eyes leaving no room for argument.

"Whatever it is can wait, I'm busy right now." Stefan growls lowly as he turns his attention back to Bonnie, annoyed by the interruption. It doesn't help that he already has an inkling of what Damon wants to discuss with him.

"No he's right, I need to head home. You two probably have a lot to talk about." She says thinking of Elena. It's the only thing that makes sense for them to discuss. She pushes at Stefan's chest and though it's the last thing he wants to do, he steps back so she is able to move from the wall. She gets halfway to the exit when she stops to glance at Stefan. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Count on it." He smiles at her, grinning outright when he sees the slight blush on her face. She's definitely more affected by him than she's admitting.

Bonnie nods weakly and continues her journey to the exit. The two brothers watch her go with varying degrees of intensity.

The moment Damon hears the front door close he turns his attention back to his brother and grabs him by his jacket. "Don't do this." He snarls and slams Stefan into a wall. He's so riled up that he doesn't even notice when the move leaves a crack.

"Don't do what?" He lets out a bored sigh.

"Don't use Bonnie to get back at Elena." He slams Stefan into the wall, not noticing when it cracks a little.

"Newsflash, Brother." Stefan shrugs off his grip and shoves Damon back so roughly that he hits the other wall across the room. "I stopped caring about Elena a while ago. You should know that since me not being interested has made it easier for you to make headway with her."

Damon grunts as his back makes contact with the wall, "Even if that's true." He still finds it hard to believe since he saw firsthand how devoted his brother was to Elena. "You know you don't care about Bonnie so just leave her alone." He flashes over to Stefan so they are only a few feet away from each other.

"How in the hell would you know whether or not I care about her?" Stefan glares angrily at his brother. What he doesn't out loud say is that that one night with Bonnie had been the first time he felt totally at ease in a long time. It's not just the sex, it was a lot of things and he wants the chance to figure out why he feels that way.

He stays silent though, mostly because he's not exactly ready to examine those particular thoughts out loud, especially to his brother of all people. "You know instead of focusing on me like you always do you should really look at yourself." He turns it back around on Damon, knowing it will piss off his brother.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" His blue eyes darken in annoyance, proving Stefan right.

"It means that you should figure out why it bothers you more that I slept with Bonnie than it does that Alaric slept with Elena." Stefan isn't stupid; he noticed the way Damon kept glaring in their direction during the meeting. He also noticed the non-reaction to Alaric and Elena leaving together. By all accounts, Damon should be focused on that since it's clear at least to Stefan that whatever happened between the former teacher and doppelganger last night is far from over. Instead, his brother is standing in front of him warning him away from Bonnie. It seems his brother has been suppressing his feelings for the tiny witch all this time which is too bad for him because Stefan has no plans of sharing.

Stefan straightens and steps away from his brother. "If you'll excuse me I need to get some rest, I'm still kind of worn out from last night." Stefan claps Damon on the shoulder before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Damon continues to glare at his brother's back, not liking at all what Stefan implied about the witch. Mostly because he's is starting to realize that those implications might actually be true.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus saunters into Kali and Remy's home not caring in the least that neither woman invited him in. In his hand are two folders with information he's gathered for the two witches. He spots them both in their living room and is not all surprised that both women are already aware of his presence. They are incredible witches, not as talented as Bonnie of course, but still good. That had been why he'd been surprised when the spell they cast last night had seemingly failed. Of course now he knows that hadn't been the case.

"Come on in." Kali says sarcastically from the couch, slightly annoyed by his lack of manners.

Remy for her part just rolls her eyes, completely used to the original's behavior. "What can we do for you?"

"It seems your spell did work last night, so I owe you both an apology for calling you incompetent." The last thing he wants to do is apologize, but he knows all too well that witches work better when they believe there is at least some level of respect, even if it's not actually true.

"It did?" Remy eyes widen in surprise. If she's honest she and Kali had been happy it hadn't worked because they hated the idea of being responsible for forcing people who generally wouldn't be together into bed. So to find out it did work doesn't really make either of them happy.

"It just didn't work in my favor. She ended up spending the night with one of her one of her old boyfriends." Klaus had been relieved when Rebekah and Elijah informed him that Caroline spent the night with Damon because he knows nothing will come from it. She and Damon barely tolerate each other so he knows he still has chance to win her over with their night together complicating things.

Remy and Kali both feel relief that at least the woman Klaus is obsessed with was spared from their spell. Maybe he'll finally get the hint that this woman wants nothing do with him. They know their hope is short-lived however when Klaus starts speaking again.

"But, never fear, I have another plan to win Caroline's heart." He goes on to explain Rebekah's past relationship with Stefan and how she wants him back as well as Elijah's interest in Elena. He tells them how he plans to infiltrate the group of friends a and mentions the various pairings that came about because of their spell.

"Where exactly do we come in?" Remy asks once he's finished. She hates that he's involving them in the first place, but knows from past experience that it's best if she and Kali have all the facts when it comes to Klaus' plans.

"We'll get to that, but first I need to let you know that what happened last night can no longer happen again. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but having either of you in my bed again would not be wise considering what I have planned."

"Come on Klaus, you're a good fuck, but neither of us is looking to have a relationship with you. So you're good there." Kali rolls her eyes. Neither of them planned on sharing a bed with him when they started working for him six months ago, but it had been awhile for both of them and sleeping with Klaus is a lot more pleasurable than listening to him talk.

"Besides, you've made it abundantly clear that this Caroline girl is who you want." Remy adds with a shrug.

"Touché." Klaus gives them a charming smile that would make them melt if they didn't know how ruthless he can be. "Anyway…there are two gentlemen that I want you to cozy up to." He pulls holds out the papers he'd been holding and hands them. He watches as their eyes widen in shock at the pictures of Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. He knows they'd been expecting something different.

Kali frowns when she opens her folder and sees a small picture of a handsome blonde guy. Apparently he's the ex of Caroline and the doppelganger as well as good friends with Tyler, who happens to be one of Klaus' hybrids as well as Caroline's current boyfriend. What surprises her is that feels a pull to this guy, finding that the idea of deceiving him does not sit well with her.

Next to her, Remy looks through her folder of information and finds herself drawn to the dark haired male in her packet. He's muscular and based on the information she's reading is the doppelganger's younger brother and she wonders why exactly Klaus wants her to buddy up with him.

"Now that you've gotten bit acquainted with your targets, I'll explain what I want from you. I need you both to form bonds with them and report any information you find out to me. Do whatever you have to get them to open up."

"What if they don't take the bait?" Remy asks after he's finished.

"Trust me they will. You're both attractive." It's true, Kali with her long braids, dark brown skin, curvy body and gorgeous face; Remy with her Cuban heritage that gifted her with model-like frame, long luxurious hair, and dazzling good looks. Quite a few of his hybrids have expressed an interest in them and Klaus himself can attest to their skills in the bedroom. "Not to mention they're horny teenage boys who would jump at the chance to be with two slightly older women." He points out thinking of their current status as college students.

"I don't want to do this." Kali immediately protests. It's bad enough he has them screwing with these people from afar, but having them purposely manipulate and deceive them is a whole different thing.

"Neither do I, it's wrong."

"I think you two would be wise to remember the debt you owe me for saving your lives. Until it's paid you'll do as I say." Klaus voice is quiet, but it's clear he's a little angry. "Have I made myself clear?" He glares intently at both women.

"Crystal," They say simultaneously, knowing he'll only lash out if they don't,

"Good, I suggest you get to know your targets so you can get started on your assignment.

As he leaves Remy stops herself from saying something she'll only regret. He just had to remind them about their debt. They'd been living in Baltimore with their coven when they were brutally attacked by a group of sadistic werewolves. Everyone in their coven had been killed, including Remy's parents, but she and Remy had been saved by Klaus before the wolves could finish them off.

Of course he'd done so for a price and now they were stuck working for him until they work the debt off. That had been six months ago and they still have another nine months to go. They would try to run, but they know that would only result in the deaths of the few friends they still have back home. Helping him goes against everything they believe in, but they both feel they have no choice.

* * *

"I really should have done this earlier", Bonnie says to herself as the water from the shower rains down on her. It's been hours since she left the boardinghouse and she's just now taking a shower. When she got home she'd been starving. So she'd made herself some food and decided to watch some TV to distract herself from thinking about Stefan. After awhile it finally occurred to her that showering his scent from her would probably help and she immediately headed up stairs.

She lets out a sigh as the hot water helps her sore muscles some. As she lathers her body with soap, she glances down at her leg and notes the slightly faded bite mark on her inner thigh. She feels a torrent of moisture between her legs that is not from the shower when she remembers just how she ended up with that bite.

_She is just coming down from yet another orgasm courtesy of Stefan's lips and tongue when she feels him latch on to her inner thigh. She looks down and is slightly surprised to find Stefan in full vampire mode. She should probably be terrified of the soulless eyes and razor sharp fangs, but instead she feels a burst of anticipation at the idea of those fangs sinking into her skin._

_His dark eyes meet her green ones as he wordlessly asks for her acquiescence. Although it would be easy for him to drink from her without getting her permission, he wants them to be on the same page before he goes there._

_Figuring out what he needs, Bonnie nods her head and lets out another moan when he licks at her thigh. He lets out a loud growl before sinking his fangs deep into her thigh, greedily drinking down her blood. His mouth waters as her blood hits his tongue and he's not at all surprised to find that her blood is the best blood he's ever tasted. She is a Bennett witch after all. He feels both weak and strong as her it slides down his throat and he knows he'll never taste anything better._

_Having expected pain, Bonnie is shocked to find herself on the cusp of yet another orgasm. The feel of his fangs sparked a flood of pleasure through out her body. A much darker form of pleasure considering she has a vampire's fangs attached to her, but it's pleasurable nonetheless._

Stefan takes a few more sips from her and quickly retracts his fangs, not wanting to take too much blood. He uses his tongue to very carefully seal the puncture wounds, reveling in the way her body reacts to his touch and how powerful he feels right now. And just like that he has to be inside of her.

_So he scoots up and quickly thrusts inside of her, groaning at how hot and wet she feels around him. He listens to every pant and moan that spills from her lips before muffling them by pressing his lips to hers. Both are so keyed up from him taking her blood that they move together frantically and within moments, Bonnie's flying apart beneath him, his name on her lips._

Coming out of her memory, Bonnie lets out a moan as an intense orgasm overtakes her body. When she comes down from her high, she groans when she realizes just happened. Showering was supposed to take her mind off of Stefan and instead she's having mind blowing orgasms at just the memory of him. She didn't even have to touch herself for it to happen and it seems that even in the privacy of her bathroom, she can't get away from thinking about the handsome vampire.

She needs a distraction.

The only thing she can think of is working Esther's coffin. Maybe if she's busy working on getting it open, she'll stop thinking about Stefan so much. And if she manages to get it open, she and Stefan won't have to work together so closely anymore. She ignores the disappointment she feels at the thought and rinses the soap off her body. The sooner she finishes up with her shower and gets dressed the sooner she'll get to the coffin.

* * *

The place is fuller than usual, Stefan notes when he walks into the Primal Instinct, a special bar that is specifically for vampires like him. The only humans allowed are those that are not only aware of the supernatural, but are okay with having a vampire drink from them. He found the place, a few months ago and he comes fairly often to get his fix of blood.

Despite what Damon and Elena believe, he hasn't actually been going on killing sprees for his blood. At first it was to spite Klaus, knowing the other man had hoped he would leave a trail of bodies in Mystic Falls after being forced to turn off his emotions. Eventually he realized that it would be much smarter of him to drink from willing donors, especially once he and Bonnie started working together. The last thing he needed was for her to find out he'd been killing people and try to take him out.

His gums throb and he suddenly is reminded of how hungry he is. That night with Bonnie definitely took a lot his of energy away. Not that he's complaining, because he's definitely not. If he had his way, he and Bonnie would be tangled together right now, trying to break his bed. His cock grows heavy at that thought of being with Bonnie, but he wills it down by thinking about Klaus who only inspires anger. Once he's no longer aroused, or at least sporting a hard on he looks around the room for his prey. Immediately he sets his sights on a pretty blonde and heads over to her.

In another part of the bar, Rebekah watches as Stefan flirts with the human woman, clearly trying to get her comfortable enough to drink her blood. He does it with such ease that she's reminded of those nights when they would charm a woman into being their blood bag for the night.

_"I want both of you on the bed." A naked Stefan instructs an equally naked Rebekah and Dorothy, the jazz singer at the club they had been frequenting tonight. They do what he asks, both seductively lying down on the large bed._

_They both watch as Stefan climbs onto the bed and crawls toward Rebekah. He takes in the scent of her arousal before lowering his head between her thighs and running his tongue along her lower lips. While he's doing this he runs a hand up Dorothy's brown thigh and slips two of his finger into her wet heat._

_It's not long before he has both of them moaning and squirming from his ministrations. Not ready for either of them to come yet, he pulls back, grinning smugly when both women pout. Shifting so he's laying back against the headboard, he glances at Dorothy, the look in his eyes indicating that he wants her to get on top of him. She does so eagerly, moaning when she sinks down on his cock._

_Next to them, Rebekah looks on in disbelief, jealousy radiating off of her. Sensing her jealousy, Stefan glances at his girlfriend and he winks. "No need to frown, you'll get your turn."_

Coming out of her memory Rebekah notes that Stefan had been right about her getting a turn. That night he'd given her so much pleasure that she'd actually been too exhausted to drink from the jazz singer until the next morning.

That hadn't been the first night they had a threesome nor had it been the last. Sometimes it had been the way it had with the jazz singer where Stefan took it upon himself to pleasure both her and their donor for the night. Other times she and Stefan both made a point of pleasuring and drinking their human bed partner together. As she watches Stefan with the blonde human and thinks about the ninety years she's missed, she decides that tonight she wants the latter.

Across the room, Stefan grins as the woman he approached clings to him without much effort from him. Just a couple of days ago he would have approached the woman for sex to go along with the blood, making for a pretty good night. However, tonight all he wants is the blood and even that's lacking somewhat now that he knows what Bonnie's tastes like.

Still he works his magic on her, eventually leading the woman into a more private area and is about to sink his fangs into her when he hears a familiar voice. He nearly rolls his eyes when he turns sees Rebekah staring at him with a look of lust in his eyes. Great just what he needs, an ex-girlfriend that won't take a hint. She's been after him ever since she woke up and he's made it clear several times that he doesn't want a reunion with her. He'd found it a bit amusing in the beginning, but now after Bonnie, the propositions only serve to annoy him.

"I see you've gone back to old habits." Rebekah moves closer to the duo, smiling when they both meet her gaze. "Can't say I blame you, you are a beautiful woman." She flashes a charming smile at the human woman who laps up the attention easily. "But there's only so much a man can do, would you mind if joined you." Rebekah makes a point of asking the woman, already assuming that Stefan will gladly take part in a threesome.

"That would nice." The woman nods eagerly at Rebekah. Spending the night with two attractive vampires will make for an even better night for her. She lets out a soft moan when the blonde vampire moves closer to her, wraps an arm around her waist and starts running her hands up and down her body.

Once she has the woman in her grasp, Rebekah turns her attention back to Stefan who has an unreadable look on his face. "What do you say, Stefan? Care to recreate the past." She asks as she squeezes the woman's the woman's breasts

It would be easy to leave with them, he'd be guaranteed a night of blood and good sex if his past encounters with Rebekah are anything to go by. Still despite that guarantee it's not what he's looking for. Not after spending that unbelievable night with Bonnie. He got a taste of the best and he refuses to settle for anything less. That's why instead of going somewhere more private with the two women, he backs away from them.

"Stefan?" Rebekah frowns when Stefan moves away from her and the human woman. "I thought we were going to take this somewhere more private?"

"You thought wrong, I'm not interested. But you two should have a good night." He pushes past them both, walks over to the bar and signals for the bartender who immediately hands him a large mug of blood. Stefan gulps it down within seconds and once he's finished makes his exit, leaving the confused woman and an annoyed Rebekah watching go.

Outside, Stefan sits on his motorcycle and thinks about what just happened. Over the last few months he's been spending his time fucking as many women as possible, but now he can only think of Bonnie. And with those thoughts come the sudden urge to see her. His first instinct is to head to her place, but he knows that wouldn't go over very well. He could still go to see her without her knowing, but for some reason the whole creepy stalking thing doesn't appeal to him when it comes to Bonnie.

So he decides if it can't see her, he can do the next best thing and go to old witches' house where they have most a lot of their time lately. Her scent is basically imprinted there as it is and now that they've spent the night together, he's knows it will be even more of an intoxicating scent. Making his decision, Stefan starts up his motorcycle and goes in the direction of the old witches' house.

* * *

Being alone together has never been awkward for Alaric and Elena before and it's for that reason they decide it's best for them eliminate their current awkwardness by embracing it head on. After a quiet drive to Alaric's apartment, they both agreed to have their talk inside where it all started. Surprisingly, Elena finds that it's not a difficult to talk to Alaric as she thought it would be. They agree that what happened was a onetime thing and that they'll have to work if they truly want things to go back normal.

"I know it won't be easy, but I want to get past what happened between us last night. I would hate for our relationship to be ruined by this. You're important to me, Ric." She says using the shortened version of his name to make her point. Still even as she says this, she takes in his slicked back hair and chiseled face, frowning when she feels a lingering throughout her body.

"You're important to me too." He reaches down and squeezes her hand in a gesture that is intended to be comforting. However the moment he touches her he feels a spark at the contact and he quickly pulls back. One glance at Elena and he knows she felt it as well. Clearing his throat, "We'll take it one day at a time." He stands up and inches away from the couch. Things can't very well go back to normal if he does something stupid like pull her into a kiss like he wants to right now.

Taking the hint, Elena stands up as well. "I think I should head home," She slowly makes her way to toward the door, aware that Alaric is following behind her. She opens the door and turns to face him once more. "We'll get through this, right?"

"Right." Alaric nods with a smile.

"Good." She returns his smile with one of her own before moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug. He smells amazing and for the first time in a long time, she feels completely at ease and safe.

Alaric returns the hug eagerly, sighing the moment she's in his arms. She used to be one of his students, he tries to remind himself as he continues to hold her in his arms. It doesn't work because all he can think about is how right her body feels against his and how he doesn't want to let her go. Still despite his thoughts, he does the right thing and attempts to pull away, but he's stopped by the look on Elena's face.

"Elen…" He starts to say, but is cut off when she presses her lips to his. She tastes like honey and when her tongue slips into his mouth all he can do is bury his hand in her hair to deepen the kiss.

Elena moans as their tongues tangle together, loving how good he tastes. As the kiss intensifies, Elena gets the courage to explore more of his body, her hands rubbing at his muscular chest.

"Elena, we shouldn't do this."

"I know."She agrees with a moan. "But I just can't seem to help myself." As she says this, she nuzzles his neck. When she looks up at him again, she's surprised by the amount of passion she sees in his eyes. She's so used to the more restrained Alaric, it's a bit of a shock to see a lust-filled one.

"I know what you mean." He grunts as Elena's hand slips down to the rub the hard bulge between his legs. He's never wanted a woman this much before and though he should probably push her away and ask her to leave, he can't bring himself to pull away from her. So much so that he lets out a disappointed groan when Elena pulls back instead.

His disappointment only lasts a few seconds until Elena starts to unbutton her shirt. She slides it off slowly, revealing her lacy black bra. He licks his lips and he has to adjust himself when he sees how hard her nipples are. And with that he makes his decision.

A surprised gasp falls from Elena's lips when Alaric closes the door and spins around before lifting her into his arms and carrying her to his bedroom. The moment they step through the door, he takes a seat on the bed and immediately unfastens her bra.

"You are as beautiful as I remember." He whispers before he starts to caress her breasts with his large hands. He works on her nipples, rolling them gently between his fingers, smirking when a satisfied moan falls from Elena's lips. Wanting more, he quickly leans down and takes one of the hard peaks into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" Elena moans as his tongue and teeth move sensually against her soft mound. Still as good as this feels, she needs more.

As if he senses her thoughts, he pulls away and looks into her eyes. "You're ready for more?"

Elena has a chance to nod before he slips her off his lap and lays her across his bed. He hovers over her before slipping between her legs, his erection pressing against her and it feels so good that she wraps both her legs around him to bring him closer.

Alaric pulls back slightly to unbutton his shirt. The moment it's unbuttoned, he tosses it behind him, feeling slightly smug when Elena immediately trails a hand down his newly shirtless torso.

Quickly the two work on removing the rest of their clothes until they are both are naked with the exception of Elena's underwear. Alaric decides to rectify this and hooks his fingers into the lacy garment before sliding them down her legs. Once he has them off he moves up her legs and presses soft kisses along her inner thigh, slowly making his way to her wet heat.

Elena arches off the bed slightly as she waits for him to kiss her where she wants him the most. Finally after some teasing, Alaric moves his head to her lower lips.

"Alaric." She moans his name as he sucks her clit into his mouth.

He alternates between sucking and licking until Elena comes hard against his face. The moment she's spent, he continues his assault on her body, this time slipping a finger inside of her.

If feels so good that she begs for more and Alaric slips another finger inside of her. When Elena moans happily, he works faster and for the second time, Elena's coming against his mouth. Immediately after she comes for the second time, Alaric sits up instead of moving between her legs like Elena assumed he would.

Worried that he changed his mind, she lets out a sigh of relief when he reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a small foil condom package. Within in seconds he's managed to open it, slip it on, and settle himself between her thighs. She sighs happily when she feels the tip of his cock at her entrance.

As he pushes inside of her, Alaric grunts at the way she seems pull him in deeper without even trying. They stay still for a few moments before they simultaneously start to thrust against his other in a steady rhythm. Elena moans and loops her legs around his waist, the move causing him to slide deeper inside her.

Alaric groans at the move and starts to thrust quicker and harder inside of her. Elena takes several gulps of air as their bodies join together over and over. She digs her nails into his shoulders as he lets out groan and she feels the warm heat of his climax. She continues grinding against him meeting his thrusts until she feels her own body explode yet again.

* * *

After spending the first two hours after Stefan went to his room, trying to ignore what his brother said about him possibly having feelings for Bonnie. But now hours later as he sits on his bed, he knows that Stefan had been right.

All those times he insulted her, the disdain he had for her relationship with Jeremy, how protective he is of her when she's being insulted by anyone other than him. All of it adds up and he wonders when he first started to fall for her. Their relationship has always been more of adversarial one, but if he's honest, bantering back and forth with Bonnie is usually the highlight of his day.

He thinks about how well they work together whenever something goes down. His mind goes to the 60's dance when they came up with the plan to fake her death. They'd taken their time to plan it out carefully, deciding not to reveal it to anyone until after it was implemented. He remembers that night vividly. He remembers feeling strangely unsettled by the sight of her still body despite knowing she was actually alive. It was like even the idea of her no longer being around hadn't sat right with him. When he picked her up her to transfer her to her hiding place, he felt himself tremble slightly as he carried her.

He thinks about the way she smelled, how right her body felt when he was carrying her in his arms. He remembers interacting with her earlier during the dance and remembering how amazing she looked. He remembers briefly wondering what it would happen if he dragged her away someplace and fucked her brains out. It had only lasted a moment before he came to his senses, but now that particular memory is taking up residence in his brain.

Without giving it much thought, Damon unzips his jeans and allows his cock to pop out. He then slides one of his hands down to his body and he wraps it around his cock, moving it up and down his length as he grows more and more aroused. He closes his eyes as his thoughts center on that particular night.

Instead of going on with their plan to kill Klaus, he takes her home, strips her naked before laying her across this very bed. His balls grow tighter as he thinks about what he would have done to her. How he would have filled her tight and wet pussy with his dick. He knows she would have clamped down on him as he fucked her into the mattress. He would have made sure to take her from behind as he marveled in the way her ass moved with each thrust.

Damon strokes himself harder and faster as his fantasy grows more vivid and within moments, he feels the orgasm bubbling up in him. He moves his hand faster until his face changes and he erupts, a loud growl spilling into the air.

"Bonnie!" He groans as his come spills into his hand. Once spent, he collapses on the bed, breathing heavily as he comes down from his high.

After a few moments he sits up, frowning when he realizes what he just did. He can't believe it's come down to this, Damon Salvatore, the vampire that has his pick of bed partners is actually jerking off to a fantasy of Bonnie. He didn't even do that when he was interested in Elena. The worst part is that it didn't even give him much relief since he's still hard.

Clearly this thing with Bonnie won't be going away anytime soon and that's when he makes his decision. He wants Bonnie Bennett and he will find a way to get her. It won't be easy considering their rough relationship, but he's willing to put in the work if it means having Bonnie in the end.

He stands up, strips naked and heads to his shower, hard cock bobbing up and down with every step he takes. But first, he has some more fanaticizing to do before he will be able to come up with a plan.

* * *

A few hours later, Elena wakes up to find herself in Alaric's bed for the second time today. She lets out a sigh when his arms tighten around her and is intending on snuggling back into his chest when she comes to her sense. She jolts up and glances at a still sleeping Alaric. She can't believe they did again after agreeing that it would never happen again. Yet when she had been in his arms, she'd be unable to let him go and apparently he'd felt the same way.

The worst part is that now they know can no longer use the spell as excuse since it wore off hours ago. She knows because Bonnie made a point of checking everyone to make sure. This was supposed to go away, but now she's more confused than she had been this morning. She doesn't understand why she still feels so drawn to him and that terrifies her. She has to get out of here.

Quietly, Elena climbs out of bed slips on her clothes. She frowns when she realizes her shirt is missing, but then she remembers that she'd taken it off in the living room. She finds it and slips it on before walking out the door. She feels slightly guilty that she didn't let Alaric know she was leaving, but she has no idea what she would even say to him right now.

* * *

Dozens of candles light up the normally dark basement of the old witches' house, three different grimoires are stacked on the floor in hopes of finding something new. It hasn't been long since Bonnie arrived to work and so far she's had trouble concentrating. In hindsight, she realizes that returning to the scene of the crime may not have been the best way to distract herself from her night with Stefan. Still she makes a point of spreading out the blanket she brought with her (using the one that she and Stefan had sex on had definitely been out of the question) and taking a seat.

Her scent─ coconuts, vanilla, and Bonnie's own unmistakable fragrance hits Stefan the moment he steps into the house. Hell if he's honest, he smelled her the moment he pulled his bike to a stop outside. When he saw her car and realized that she was here, he'd felt excitement for the first time tonight. How is it that just the smell of Bonnie makes him feel this way, yet the two women that had been eager to share a bed with him garnered no response from his body? He doesn't know and he doesn't really care, he just knows she makes him feel things he hasn't felt in long time. Things that he never thought he would ever feel again and he wants that feeling to continue. That is why he wastes no time rushing to the basement to see her.

He smiles when he sees her kneeling on the floor as she looks through one of the grimoires she brought with her. She looks amazing, dressed casually in jeans and long sleeved top. Her hair is curlier than it had been earlier and he feels the urge to run his fingers through it. His non-existent heart starts to pound in his chest, his cock grows hard, and much like earlier at the bar, he has to calm himself down before he can approach her. "It looks like we had the same idea." Stefan smiles as he takes in the way her black jeans cling to her body as she leans over to pick up another grimoire.

"Stefan, I wasn't expecting you." Bonnie leaps up when she hears his voice. The same voice that had been growling her name last night as they moved together throughout this very room. When she turns around to face him and sees how good he looks, she has stop herself from letting out a groan.

"Obviously," He quips as he looks around the room. "We're supposed to be working on this together, why didn't you call me?" He asks the question despite already knowing the answer. It doesn't take a genius to figure out his beautiful witch is trying to avoid him after their night together.

"We don't usually work together on Sundays so I assumed you'd be busy. Since I had some time on my hands I figured why not work on it for a few hours." She makes a show of looking at her phone. "But now that I realize how much time has passed, I think I should go home." A complete lie, considering she's only been here for about twenty minutes, but it's a good excuse to leave.

"Afraid to be alone with me?" He raises a smug eyebrow at her.

"No!" She snaps loudly before using a quieter voice, "I mean no… I'm not afraid to be alone with you." She's not even lying; it's not him that she's afraid of. It's herself. He makes her feel in ways she never has before and it scares the hell out of her. Still she doesn't want him to know that, so she does her best to deny it. "It's like I said I didn't realize how much time had passed."

"I think you're afraid." He takes several steps toward her, smirking slightly when she takes several more backward. They continue their little dance with him advancing and her retreating until they are stopped by the wall.

"What is it that you want from me?" She asks breathlessly, her back pressed against the wall. It doesn't escape her that this is the same wall Stefan had her pressed against last night.

"I want a lot of things. I want to take your lips with mine," He swipes his thumb across her bottom lip. "I want to kiss your neck." His hand moves down to her neck, where he seeks out her rapid pulse. I want to cup your breasts and take your nipples into my mouth." He licks his lips when his gaze falls to her breasts.

Bonnie tenses, assuming that he'll move his hand from her neck to her chest, but to her surprise he doesn't. She doesn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. A gasp falls from her lips however when Stefan slides his hand to the back of her neck and pulls her closer to him.

Pleased by the fire he sees in her eyes, Stefan continues his words even bolder. "I want to lick your pussy and feel your arousal on my tongue. I want your walls clenched around my dick until you've managed to squeeze every drop of my come from me. And once we're finished I want to do it all over again." His eyes are dark with lust and he knows that his arousal is radiating off of him.

She suppresses a moan as she feels a wave of heat flood her body and her panties grow damper than they had been a few seconds ago. "You seem to want a lot of things." She manages to say the words calmly even though she's feeling anything but calm at the moment.

"I'm greedy that way." He shoots her a smile before sobering. "So will you allow me to get what I want?" He massages the back of her neck and she lets out a soft moan. "What you want deep down underneath all that denial?" He leans down, his lips only a few inches away from hers.

Bonnie shudders with arousal, but cannot decide on what to do. Wanting him like this is wrong and yet there is a part of her that wants to throw caution to the wind and jump him, but the more rational part of her knows it would be mistake. That she would only end up regretting it. Still when she looks into his eyes and sees the lust she feels reflected in his eyes, she is unable to stop herself from leaning in.

However, just before their lips meet, her phone rings startling her. Coming to her senses, she pulls away and feels both relief and guilt when she realizes it's Elena. Her best friend is just one of the reasons this is wrong. Stilling herself, she slips out of Stefan's arms and quickly answers her phone.

"Elena… hey." She greets her friend, hoping her voice sounds steady. The last thing she wants is for Elena to figure out that something's wrong.

"I know it's late, but I was hoping we could meet somewhere and talk."

"Uh sure," Bonnie says slightly worried by the tone of the brunette's voice. She picked up on the distress immediately and she can't help but worry that something bad has happened. "We can meet at my place if you want."

"Thanks, Bonnie I really appreciate it."

"No problem." The two friends say goodbye before Bonnie hangs up.

From a few feet away Stefan rolls his eyes at the interruption. Leave it to his ex-girlfriend to ruin the mood just when he'd been making some headway. "One call from the princess and you go running. Why am I not surprised?" He snorts derisively.

Bonnie says nothing, focusing on getting her things together instead. Normally Stefan's accusation would be right, but if she's honest a big reason she decided to meet with Elena had nothing to do with her typical compulsion to help her best friend. Right now her main priority is to get away from Stefan.

"Are you really going to rush off to meet Elena when you could stay here with me?"

"We'll work more on the coffin more tomorrow." She reassures him even though agreeing to spend more time alone with him is the last thing she should be doing.

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it." He growls lowly and pulls her back into his personal space.

"Well that's the only thing I'm willing to talk about. So either take it or leave it." She looks at him, her gaze slightly tense as her eyes meet his. Talking to Stefan about what happened between them would only weaken her resolve and that's the last thing she needs right now.

"Fine," He nods in agreement, knowing he won't be getting any further with her tonight. Still it doesn't stop him from leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. They both tremble slightly at the unexpected gesture, but only Stefan acknowledges it when he pulls back. "I think that your reaction just now proves that you can't hide from this… from us forever." He looks at her smugly.

The smugness in his eyes irritates her slightly and makes her determined to prove him wrong. That's why instead of staying in his arms like her body wants she snatches herself from his grasp and glares up at him."Watch me." And with the wave of a hand she makes all of the candles in the room blow out.

Stefan watches as she turns on her heel and stomps up the steps, leaving him alone in the now dark basement. Despite his disappointment at her abrupt exit, Stefan can't help but grin at her feistiness. Making her his definitely won't be easy, but he's always loved a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Elena and Bonnie discuss her new attraction to Alaric, and we find out what she thinks about Bonnie and Stefan. Stefan continues trying to work his charms on Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline attempt to move on from what happened, Katherine decides to focus her attention on Elijah despite her attraction to Tyler, while Damon and Rebekah both try to come up with ways to win over Bonnie and Stefan. Meanwhile, Kali and Remy will meet Jeremy and Matt and we'll see how they interact with each other.
> 
> Also I know there were some questions about whether or not Damon and Caroline would feel any attraction to each other beyond their night together. All I can say at the moment is that they have a complicated history together so things will develop at a different pace for them than most of the others.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Stefan makes it outside, he is surprised to see Bonnie still there, glaring at her car in frustration. "What's wrong?"

"My car won't start." She spits irritably. Of course her car decides not to start after the day she's had. "I need to call Elena so she can pick me up." She pulls out her phone and is about to press talk when Stefan grabs her hand. "What the hell are you-" She snatches her hand from his grasp.

"There's no point in you doing that when my car is still out here from earlier." He glances thirty feet away where his Porsche is sitting. He was planning on picking it up in the morning, but now he can think of a better use for it. "Why don't you drive it home and worry about the car tomorrow. You can drive a stick shift, right?"

"I can, not that it matters. There's no way I'm driving your car." She protests with a frown.

"It's either that or you let me take you home on my motorcycle. And believe me I definitely wouldn't mind having your arms wrapped around me and that body pressed against me as I drive down the road with you..." He leers suggestively at her, knowing it will get her to agree to take the car.

"You're crazy if you think that's going to happen. I think we've been close enough in the last couple of days." She is unable to stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks as a few images from last night flood her mind.

"Then take my car." He holds out his keys for her to take. "I insist." He looks at her, his gaze nearly burning holes in her.

After a staring contest Bonnie decides to give in. "Thanks." She takes them, slightly flustered.

"It's my pleasure."He smiles seductively at her wanting to pull her in his arms. Somehow he manages to hold back. Instead he goes over to Bonnie's car and pulls out the grimoires she had sitting in the passenger seat and places them in his car.

While he's doing that, Bonnie grabs her purse and locks her car up before making her way to Stefan's car. She gasps when she starts to close the door and sees Stefan staring intently at her. God, how can he manage to look good even doing something as simple as looking at her?

Stefan allows his eyes to travel over her frame one more time before he closes the door. "Good night, Bonnie." His voice is soft.

"Good night, Stefan." She responds similarly before pulling off, needing to get as far away from him as possible.

He smiles and watches as the tail lights get further and further away before pulling out his phone. It rings a few times before he hears a click and gruff hello.

"This better be good, Stefan."

"Joe… I know it's late, but I need you to do me a favor." He greets his regular mechanic.

"I'm listening."

"There's a car I need repaired right away."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Joe asks, grumpily.

"No it can't. I need this done by tomorrow morning. It's important." No way is he letting Bonnie go around without a car. He wouldn't have a problem with her driving his car for a while, but it was struggle to get her to drive it just for tonight so he knows trying to convince her to driver it longer won't work.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Stefan smiles. "I'll text you the address."

* * *

_Katherine moans as she finds herself bent over her couch before Tyler thrusts inside of her from behind. She gasps as he starts to pump into her and grabs her hips, each working to find their rhythm. "That's it, Tyler." She calls out his name. "That's what I want. Fuck me harder."_

_Tyler growls as he pistons in and out of her, slapping her ass several times. In response, Katherine thrusts back, making his cock feel so damn good. He uses his other hand to stroke her clit, rubbing it until she explodes. He continues thrusting until he explodes as well. His eyes widen both at how hot that was, but also at the fact that his cock is larger than it usually is. Wow he actually knotted someone. He never actually believed those stories were true, but it's obvious that they are. Not really the worst problem to have. It will only be a problem if Katherine decides she wants to pull away._

_As if sensing his thoughts, Katherine cranes her head and meets his gaze. "Do you mind if we take this to the bedroom?" As good as this was she wants him in her bed so she can have even more fun._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't really do that right now." Tyler looks down at their joined bodies, still shocked at the sight of his expanded cock. "I kind of knotted you so it will be a while before I can pull out." He's unable to stop his wolf from feeling smug._

_"What does that mean exactly?"_

_"It's a mating ritual where a certain part of me gets bigger to make it easier to make children. Of course that's impossible for the two of us since neither of us can have children. It's also a way for my wolf to claim you. Do you have a problem with that?" He asks as his cock pulsates inside of her. He hopes not because he definitely isn't finished with her yet._

_"Not if you keep making me come like that." She makes her point by grinding her ass against him, moaning when Tyler starts thrusting again._

Tyler jolts up in bed as the memory hits him full force. He knotted with Katherine! What the fuck was he thinking? Still that explains why his wolf has been so out of whack since he woke after their night together. He frowns as the weight of that decision hits him. God how could he have been so stupid.

"Tyler? Caroline sits up next to him, having sensed his distress. "What's the matter?"

"I'm …I 'm not sure how to handle all of this. I'm still not myself." After dropping Katherine off he went home and showered before going to see his girlfriend. They'd done dinner and movie, having decided that what happened the night before would be put in the past, but now he's wondering if that is even possible. Especially in light of this most recent revelation with Katherine.

"Yeah I know I'm still out of feeling kind of weird as well. I think that's only natural. Getting back to normal and moving on is going to take us some time. But I have faith that it will happen because we love each other."

"You're right." He smiles at her feeling better all ready. "We just need some time."

"We're going to get through this." She returns his smile and presses a kiss to his lips before she lies back down.

Tyler watches her for a few moments before doing the same and vows to forget all about what happened with Katherine. Just because his wolf went crazy and decided to mate with the annoying vampire, it doesn't mean he has to listen. He loves Caroline and nothing not even a stupid mating ritual will change that for him.

Later after falling asleep, Caroline's dreams of naked bodies moving together. However instead of a brown eyed hybrid, she dreams of a vampire with blue eyes and a sexy smirk. In the light of day, she'll rationalize the dreams away and her focus will be on her boyfriend.

* * *

An hour after leaving the old witches house Bonnie is in her room waiting for Elena to tell her what's bothering her. "So what did you want to talk about?" Bonnie says as she and Elena settle on her bed. Various snacks including chips and a box of cookies sit between them, but neither indulges for now.

"I slept with Alaric again."

"I…how?" Bonnie gapes in surprise. She definitely hadn't been expecting the brunette to say that.

"We were talking about what happened and trying to put everything behind us. I got up to leave and I just felt this sudden attraction. Our eyes met and then we were all over each other. I think I like him, Bonnie."

"Does he feel the same way?" She furrows her brow.

"I'm not sure; I kind of freaked out and left before he woke up." She stands up and starts pacing. "I just don't know where to go from here. I mean I'd always known he was hot, but I've still generally looked at him as a guardian figure. Now all of that's gone." She flops down on Bonnie's bed dejectedly.

"I think you should talk to him. Obviously what happened isn't going away. So talk to him and if he feels the same way, take things slow. Get know him this new side of him, but don't rush in to anything."

"You're right I'll talk to him tomorrow." She nods before smiling wide. "So enough about me, let's talk about you and Stefan." Elena says after awhile.

"What are you talking about, there is no 'me and Stefan'." She denies despite the flood of heat she feels at the mention of the vampire.

"Come on, Bonnie." Elena scoffs in disbelief. "I saw you two at the meeting and it's obvious that there is something there. It's why Jeremy got so upset and why Rebekah kept glaring at you after she and Elijah showed up. And then there's the fact that Stefan's car is parked in your driveway. He's obviously not here so it has to be here for a reason."When she first saw Stefan's car, she thought her ex had been paying her best friend a visit and wondered if she should give them some privacy. Before she could so however, the door opened and Bonnie invited her in. It became quite clear he wasn't there once she walked inside.

"Mine wouldn't start so he lent me his. That's all."

Elena decides not to point out that in all the time she and Stefan had been together, he never let her drive his car. Yet he gave Bonnie his keys without another thought. Instead she says. "If you like him you should go for it."

"Why are you pushing this all of a sudden? A day ago you were literally having trouble deciding between Stefan and Damon and now you're basically pushing me and him together."

"I don't really know how to explain it, but my night with Alaric made me realize that what Stefan and I had ended a long time ago. I got over him, but I didn't realize until today."

"And what about Damon?"

"To be honest, I think the Damon thing was mostly because I was upset about Stefan. He's fun to be around, but I think if we had actually gotten together, we would have imploded." She frowns when she realizes that Bonnie purposely steered the conversation back to her. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." She glares at her playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie looks at her in confusion.

"I don't know maybe the fact that you somehow managed to turn this conversation on me when we were talking about you." She says sarcastically before growing serious. "Bonnie, I've never seen you that animated with someone, not even Jeremy." She smiles slightly thinking of the way Bonnie dragged Stefan out into the hall after the meeting was over. She had also done a double take as she and Alaric were leaving when she saw the tiny witch pressing the vampire against a wall. Granted she'd been yelling at him, but she could still see the chemistry right away.

"No, what you saw was anger. It's no different than any of my interactions with Damon." She protests before she takes a bite of a cookie, not liking Elena's reaction to all of this. If there was one thing she could count on it was Elena not being okay with the idea of her and Stefan. Instead she has to throw a curveball and not only seem okay with it, but even try to talk her into it.

"It's totally different." Elena laughs. "You haven't slept with Damon and you actually seem to like Stefan." She can however concede that like Stefan, she has a feeling Damon wouldn't mind having a chance at being with Bonnie. The way he was looking at Bonnie and Stefan throughout the meeting, proved that for sure.

What's interesting is today wasn't the first time she got that feeling from him. Of course she ignored it at the time, but now that her head is clear those interactions are popping up in her mind. Knowing Bonnie would definitely balk at hearing that particular piece of information, she decides to focus on the Salvatore that's actually on Bonnie's mind."Like I said if you're interested you should take your own advice and explore those feelings."

"I won't be exploring anything because I'm not interested in Stefan." Even as she says the words, she knows they are a complete lie, but she powers through anyway. If she says it enough times maybe it will eventually be true. "It was the spell and now it's over. Can we please talk about something else now?" She pleads with the brunette, no longer wanting to think about Stefan.

"Okay." Elena nods and agrees to change the subject.

For now.

* * *

Damon's glass of bourbon is halfway to his mouth when he hears the door open, indicating Stefan has finally come home. He frowns when Bonnie's scent fills the air which means they were together tonight. He assumed Stefan had gone out to find someone to fuck and drink from and had been relieved thinking Stefan decided against pursuing Bonnie, but it's clear that had not been the case. He feels a burst of rage at the thought. He's so angry that he doesn't even try to stop the next words from coming out of his mouth when Stefan walks into the room.

"Did you fuck her?" He growls, angrily gritting his teeth.

"The last time I checked that piece of information is none of your business." Stefan glares at Damon, not liking him referring to Bonnie that way. A bit surprising since he has done his fair share of fucking as of late, but for some reason he doesn't want to call what he and Bonnie did 'fucking'.

"Answer the fucking question!" He continues to glare even as Stefan walks over to the bar and pours himself a glass of bourbon.

"Do you really think I'd be here with you if I had had the chance to spend the night with Bonnie?" He points out calmly before taking a drink from his glass. He could lied and pretended otherwise, but he knows that the lie would end up getting back to Bonnie. Furthermore, the next time he's asked that question he wants it to actually be true. He drains his glass and places it on the bar. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get some sleep. It's been a long night and I have a big day ahead of me." He walks out of the room without giving Damon a second glance.

* * *

Elijah and Katherine kiss wildly as they make their way to his bedroom. He'd been shocked when the vampire showed up at his door in only a trench coat and lingerie clearly wanting him to fuck her. If it had been any other night, he would have turned her down, but after being ignored by Elena he needs the release.

Katherine moans as she rips open his shirt. She hadn't planned on starting her seduction tonight, but after spending a good part of the afternoon stuck in a car with Tyler, she'd known it was the only way she'd be able to focus.

She manages to get him down to his underwear before pushing him onto his bed and straddling him. She grinds her hips into his and frowns when she realizes something is not right. He's not muscular enough nor is he warm enough. Deciding to ignore those thoughts, she closes her eyes hoping to get her mind back on the man below her, but instead she sees images of a certain hybrid taking her over and over as she moans his name.

Well this is just fucking perfect. She's been planning on seducing Elijah for months and now that she finally has, she's realizing that it's not what she wants. Annoyed she climbs off Elijah's lap and lets out a frustrated growl.

"What's wrong?" Elijah sits up, his cock throbbing in his boxers. One minute she had been straddling him and the next she was leaping off of him.

"I have to go." Katherine frowns as she pulls on her trench coat, leaving the nearly-naked original to look on in confusion.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

_Damon moans as Bonnie rides him with a slow and steady rhythm. God he loves fucking his little witch. He hears another moan and his gaze immediately goes to the blonde vampire that was responsible for it. "Come here." He practically growls the words._

_Caroline grins and quickly straddles his face. "Oh, god, Damon" She moans as he grips her thighs and covers her with his mouth. He runs his tongue across her lower lips, grunting at the taste. It's different from the way Bonnie tastes of course, but still good. ._

_Speaking of Bonnie, he moans as Bonnie's walls clench around him, making his balls tighten. He knows it won't be much longer before he explodes. Both women start to move faster on him, riding his face and cock the same way they would a bull._

_He's just about to explode when something drives him away from his orgasm…_

Damon jolts up in bed, both aroused and surprised by his dream. When he went to sleep last night, Bonnie had definitely been at the forefront of his mind, but somehow he ended up dreaming about having a threesome with Caroline and Bonnie. He definitely would have no problems making that a reality, but he knows neither woman would go for it.

He can only assume that Caroline's addition to his Bonnie fantasy is a remnant of the night he had with her. He just needs to focus all his attention on winning over Bonnie and everything his night with Blondie will be forgotten. At least he hopes it will. He quickly climbs out of bed and heads to the shower.

Normally he wouldn't be up at 5am, but after that dream he knows going back to sleep won't be happening. As the water rains down on him, he decides that he needs to work on a plan to win Bonnie over. It won't be easy, especially after her night with his little brother, but Damon usually gets what he wants.

* * *

Bonnie yawns as she comes down the stairs dressed in her jogging clothes and her iPod attached to her arm. Normally she would have left a little earlier, but she didn't get much sleep last night. After Elena went home, Bonnie had changed and practically crashed onto her bed. She assumed that being as tired as she was that she'd finally be able to escape her thoughts of Stefan, but of course that didn't happen. All night her dreams featured Stefan. Many of the images were from their night together, but several had been fantasies. She finally had enough and woken up an hour ago, her panties completely soaked.

Despite how tired she is, she hopes that jogging will take her mind off of her current problems. She opens her front door and he eyes widen when she sees her car parked next to Stefan's Porsche.

She knows right away that Stefan had it fixed because not only does it look freshly washed, the small dents have been taken care of and the tires look brand new. She's not sure how to feel about that. On the one hand it saves her from having to bum rides from Elena or Caroline until she found the time to get it fixed, but on the other hand it means she'll be indebted to Stefan.

Instead of dwelling on that right now she decides to focus on her jog. She'll worry about this once she comes back.

* * *

Rebekah climbs inside the bedroom, her gaze immediately going to the massive bed. The room is a lot different than she expected. There definitely aren't as many books as she'd been expecting, but maybe after all these years; Stefan isn't really into books anymore. She hears the shower running which means she only has little bit of time to get set up before Stefan comes back out. She quickly strips naked and climbs into the large bed before maneuvering her body in a seductive pose.

She admits she had been angry when Stefan turned her and the woman down, but now that she's had some time to think about it, she figures he just needs the right motivation. That's why she headed over to the boardinghouse after waking up, remembering just how much Stefan enjoys morning sex. Stefan may have been able to resist her last night, but she doubts he'll be able to resist her lying completely naked in his bed in the light of day.

Ten minutes later, Damon turns the shower off and dries off before walking naked into his bedroom. He stiffens when he senses the presence of another supernatural. Spinning around, he's shocked to see a naked Rebekah lounging in his bed, her legs open wide. "What the hell are you doing here?" Despite his surprise his cock still throbs some at the sight of the naked original.

"I thought this was Stefan's room." Most would probably be embarrassed to be caught like this, but Rebekah doesn't feel anything but arousal at the sight of his hard cock. He may not be Stefan, but she has to admit the older Salvatore is just as good looking.

"Well it's not." He says gruffly, not bothering to cover himself up. He's always been cool with his And do you know my brother at all? He's all about the chase. He likes women that he has to work for. You coming on to him like this won't get him in your clutches."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you have a point." She concedes as she sits up on her knees. She grins as an idea pops into her head. "So you want the witch right?" She continues speaking when she sees the denial in his face. "And before you deny it, I saw the way you were looking at her during that meeting."

"What's your point?"

"My point is...I want Stefan and you want the witch. So I'm suggesting we work together to get what we want."

Damon actually likes the sound of that. "What did you have in mind? " He quickly sits on his bed and immediately gets a whiff of arousal.

"You and Stefan tend to fight over the same women so I was thinking that getting involved with you would make him realize that I'm not necessarily going to wait on him to come to his senses."

"How exactly would that help me with Bonnie?"

"Well From what I've heard and seen with my own eyes, the witch is very loyal when it comes to her friends. She'll definitely question your motives if you suddenly try going after what happened with her blonde best friend not to mention your infatuation with the doppelganger. That won't happen however if she believes you're with me. You'll be able to bust through her defenses and earn her trust without her catching on."

"So you want to pretend to be involved?"

"No, Stefan would be able to tell. We would actually go through with it. Your scent all over me is bound to piss him off. It would only be physical since we're both interested in other people and ..." She trails off as she lies back down on the bed and spreads her legs open.

"…and in the mean time we can scratch each other's itches." He finishes her thought. Now that she's explained Damon definitely thinks it's a good idea. With how horny Bonnie gets him, he definitely needs someone to take the edge off. Who better than someone he knows won't get attached?

"Right," She confirms with a smile. "So do we have a deal?"

Damon grabs Rebekah's thighs and thrusts inside of her. "We definitely have a deal."

* * *

Bonnie is about ten minutes into her jog when she suddenly feels the presence of the man she's been trying hard to forget. It can't be. Yet when she turns around she's not surprised to find Stefan jogging towards her. She is surprised however to find him shirtless in only a pair of grey jogging shorts.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"Bonnie?" He fixes his face into a look of faux shock. "Funny running into you." His gaze trails down her body, taking in the dark blue sports bra that makes her breasts look amazing as well the matching shorts that cling to her body. Her stomach is exposed and he thinks about dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. He lets out an inadvertent growl as his gaze moves down and he takes in the way her shorts showcase her curves. It makes him want to grab her by the ass and wrap those legs around his waist or his neck…

Bonnie is similarly affected by Stefan's shirtless frame, her eyes devouring his muscular torso. It doesn't help that she remembers exactly what it felt like to be pressed against that chest. Inadvertently her gaze moves to his crotch, her eyes zeroing in on the bulge in his shorts. They are slightly loose on him, but still leave nothing to imagination. Then again that could be because she's seen it up close and personal.

"Somehow I don't believe that." She finally says dragging her gaze from his crotch to his face. Not her best idea, especially when Stefan's looking at her like he wants to rip her clothes off.

"I jog all of the time, I can't help it that we ended up here at the same time." He says despite his statement only being half true. He does jog, but usually prefers doing it in the woods where he can be free to use his vampire speed. He decided to change that this morning when he'd woken up with Bonnie on the brain and that had been after dreaming about her the entire night. He was getting dressed for his morning jog when he remembered Caroline mentioning at one point that Bonnie liked to jog at the trail close to her house. So he made his way there in hopes that she would there and luckily she had been.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, but decides to change the subject. "I'm assuming you were responsible for fixing my car?" Stefan nods and she continues. "Thank you and I'll find a way to pay you back." She knows it had to be expensive.

"That's not necessary." He shakes his head. "I was glad to do it, but we'll call it even if you let me be your jogging buddy from now on." He grins at her.

She hates that she finds him charming even while he's basically bartering with her. "Fine, I'll run with you, but that's all that's going to happen." She makes her point by jogging forward, leaving Stefan to watch after her.

"We'll see about that." He says smoothly before jogging after her, a huge smile on his face.


End file.
